Magic
by Seikina25
Summary: In this magical world, you'll see many possibilities without any limitations. Nothing is impossible when magic is involved. Well, looking at it on the bright side, it is indeed exceeding expectations. You will go beyond the comprehension of those people who does not have the talent. What if a person is accepted in Hogwarts without showing any magic at all? Crossover story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Kuroko no Basuke (Kuroko's Basketball), they belong to thei own creators.**

In this magical world, you will see many possibilities without any limitations. Nothing is impossible when magic is involved. Well, looking at it on the bright side, it is indeed exceeding expectations. You will go beyond the comprehension of those people who does not have the talent. You might even think that you can do everything and only few will be able to do the same. You may even think that you are unstoppable - invincible. There will be other ways for you to accomplish something but with it; tasks will be done in no time while challenges are a piece of cake. You will surely have no problem with regards with every other thing because almost all can be solved by magic. It is a beautiful thing. It is a talent. It can also be a gift to some. Yes, indeed, magic is a beautiful thing. Yeah, everybody thinks so, well, except a certain someone, for now.

He is a boy, on the age of 10. A little boy - some might say - and a lonely boy. He is quiet and silent, not most of the time but all the time. He will breathe and will try to talk but when nobody will listen; he sits down and began to slowly be forgotten. He is almost always alone and left behind. He is an orphan ever since he was born. He is the last in line from their clan. The only relatives he had have finally abandoned him. He tried to smile, yet only managed the wince to surface his face. Pitied? Is he? Nope, no one did care. His name is Tetsuya Kuroko. He struggles and manages to breakthrough his studies. Did he succeed? Oh yes, he did. He is only five years of age at that time. Remarkable for a kid at that age to be able to do so, don't you think so? Sadly, nobody took notice of it. He is unnoticeable at school too, you see. He is - more often than not – forgotten by the students, even the teachers do. Only one took notice though. It turns out to be his cousin, from his mother's side. That person and his cousin's mother and father are the only relatives, other than his uncle and aunt from his father's side that he has left. His cousin is the next in line to his mother's, like his father's, almost, wiped out clan.

His cousin's name is Seijuro Akashi. His relatives' clan – the Akashis - are rich, and highly respected in the whole country. Even if that was the case, they didn't want the little boy to be discovered by anyone even if they are kind enough to take the boy in. Every day, the boy will be locked in a huge, secret room, connected to the basement. His aunt and uncle are kind to give him meals three times a day but he is not allowed to get out the room. He has his own bed, five bookshelves filled with books, a chess board, a lampshade and digital clock, both on top of the bedside table, on the right side of his bed. His room is composed of the bed, a door - on the left side of his bed – which leads to the bathroom, dark blue carpet on the floor, ceiling white, and wall a light blue. The room doesn't seem to have a door or a way out. This has been his sleeping quarters since living with the Akashi's. He is often visited by his cousin, Seijuro. They had been the best of friends. But one evening of tragedy put their friendship on hold and the start of his almost, never ending agony with the Akashi's…

 _ **HPxKNB**_

His eyes shot open. He turns his head to the right to see that it is 6 o' clock and a small January 30 at the bottom. He made his way to the bathroom to tidy himself. He can now go out the room now - all right - but of course, the actions he can do are eat and clean like the other maids the Akashi's have in the manor. Most of the time, he will be the one responsible for the cooking of the meals. He is contended with this. He and Seijuro are still friends. Seijuro Akashi is a red haired male. Both he and Seijuro are ten years of age. He is a few inches shorter than the red haired. While he made his way out the bathroom and outside to the kitchen, his and Seijuro's paths crossed.

"Good Morning, Tetsuya. How are you feeling?" Seijuro asked with a smile on his face.

Tetusya smiled back, "I feel great this morning, Akashi-kun. Good Morning."

Seijuro dropped his smile and frowned, "Tetsuya, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Seijuro."

"I can't do that, Akashi-kun. Aunt and Uncle might hear…"

"They wouldn't. Call me Seijuro when there are only two of us, didn't I tell you that?"

"Okay, Seijuro-kun. You should wait by the table. I will cook your breakfast."

Seijuro nodded with a satisfied smile and sat on a chair nearest to the head chair. The light blue haired male is cooking when stomps from upstairs and shouts became more and more understandable as the Akashi couple began making their way down the stairs. Their quarrelling in the morning brought a frown on Seijuro's face. This is not the frown he gives his cousin but a frown that says he hates something.

"Mira, how many times do I have to tell you that I am doing nothing there but business trip!" shouted a booming voice, followed by fast footsteps that are going to the direction of the kitchen.

"I can't believe it, Seitaku! How dare you make up that meeting without me; and with the Buenaventura's?! Are you out of your mind?! They are Filipinos which aren't even half-blood. Tell me then, what's the whole point?! You just want to probably see Samantha, right?" a female voice, this time, shouted.

Both the couple reached the kitchen to see Seijuro, frowning at both of them. Seeing their son, both Seitaku and Mira Akashi shot each other a glare before sitting on the chair; Seitaku beside Seijuro and Mira, across Seijuro. Tetsuya and some of the servants entered the dining room to serve the meals that Tetsuya himself, made. The breakfast is fairly quiet. The couple glaring throughout the breakfast while Seijuro is frowning while shaking his head from side to side as he eat. When the couple finished, they stood up and walked in silence before shouting at each other again by the living room. Seijuro sighs and gave Tetsuya and apologetic look before smiling softly at him.

"Tetsuya, come eat with me."

"I will, Seijuro-kun. I shall sit beside you." At this a smile like-no-other appeared on both the teens' face.

 ** _HPxKNB_**

After the breakfast, Seijuro prepared himself for school while Tetsuya stayed back to his room, quietly reading. Seijuro shouted his good bye to Tetsuya before riding one of the Akashi's limousine. He never learned how to read and write outside the very room he is in. With what he hears, though, outside, along with his desire to learn; he helped himself to read. To write, he used his fingers and tried to imitate the letters he sees in all the books. He learned a lot since learning how to read and write. For him, reading is never boring. The day passed by with Tetsuya re-reading the book he got from the first shelf. He is about to fell asleep when incoherent yells coming from the other side of the door. He sharpened his hearing at the noises he began hearing for a while longer, before backing away in fear. He hadn't expect this to happening now, no, especially not now. He made a run going to the bathroom, locking it behind him as he entered. In almost the same, exact moment, the door burst open.

"Oh no, you don't!"

The boy, with his ears against the door, began slipping onto the door until he felt himself sitting on the wet floor. Persistent knocking - or banging - never reached his ears. His eyes glazed and he is shaking uncontrollably. His mind flashed with images and visions of what happened in the past. With his arms around his legs, hugging himself tightly; his eyes finally closed, being welcomed by the darkness and the noises, muffled.

 _ **HPxKNB**_

Light blue eyes opened, his vision blurry. He helped himself on his feet. His whole body hurt from sleeping on the, not only cold, but wet, floor of the bathroom. He listened for voices at the other side of the door. Hearing none, he made his way out slowly. It was dark, unblemished and quiet, almost as if he had left it a long time ago, yet being well-taken care of. He lay down on his bed. His eyes, looking at the room once again to see something unusual, found himself staring to something near the door. He sat down at the bed, trying his best to decipher what it is. He stood up and walked closely. With the little light from outside the room, made him see a, what it seemed like three cylinder of different sizes layered together. He picked it up and walked back to open his lampshade. Looking at the clock for some reason, he found out that there is only 5 seconds left for midnight. When he count down from 5 and the clock chimed midnight, he saw a message written on top of the thing he saw. He found a fork beside it with the message of:

'Happy birthday, Tetsuya. Hope you have more birthdays to come!' –From Seijuro

A note beneath the fork didn't slip the notice of the light-blue haired male. He uncovered it and another message in Seijuro's neat handwriting. It says that the cylinder is not a thing, but rather, a food called cake; that it is something eaten when there is an occasion. It also says that nobody will be in the house the whole day on Tetsuya's birthday – Seijuro was sorry for that he writes – and warns him about trying to go out the house on his own is not allowed, according to his mother. Tetsuya smiled at his cousin's effort but frowned at the last part of the note. So nobody is at the manor now, not even his Aunt Mira, who always stays at home. He sighs and got the fork to try the new learned food in front of him. The sugary thing on top melts on his mouth that delighted his taste buds. He smiled and continued eating. He decided to follow his cousin's advice to stay inside the manor. He can't risk anything after all, he is grateful about the not-so-fair, but still kindness, of the Akashi couple.

He finished his cake, then, he drinks water. Afterwards he finally greeted himself a happy birthday. He is about to go to the bathroom to get something when he flinched, shocked when something, or rather, someone, break his door down. A huge man appeared before him that made his eyes go wide. The man didn't look so happy and on his right hand is what appears like a red umbrella.

"Can't believe we are also accepting foreigners. Ello, you are – err – Te-tatsu-"

"Tetsuya Kuroko and who might you be?"

The man clapped his hands and smiled at him, "Rubeus Hagrid. Now, come along. We have to get out of here. It's going to be a long ride!"

Tetsuya shook his head, "No! I mean – where are we going? I can't leave."

"You haven't received your letter? I see… why do students this days have their letters always blocked? No matter. You can read that on our way. Come now, if we leave now, we can catch up to your first class. "

"But Hagrid-kun - err – sir. What do you mean by first class? I have never been to a school before."

"Seriously? Lots of work to do then. Let's get out of here. I can help you with the basics. Geez, you are just like Harry when I first saw him. So thin, looking almost fragile," Hagrid said.

He began carrying the smaller boy who is struggling from his hold. Tetsuya shouts for help but for some reason, nobody can hear his voice, no matter how loud. Hagrid is grinning the whole time, not that the boy can see.

Tetsuya finally stopped struggling when he knew it's of no use. His eyes twinkled at the sight of outside. It has been years since he'd seen the outside of the so called room he was in. He was never allowed out his room for almost 5 years and has only just recently gained some of his freedom when he was allowed out the room but only in the manor.

They stopped by a motorcycle. They hopped on. Hagrid put a helmet on Tetsuya's head and after putting his over his head, he starts the engine and they traveled up. Tetsuya hold onto Hagrid for dear life but couldn't help to look down to see the city lights. He is appreciating the view when, suddenly, the view became a blur as they are gaining speed. Fast, they gained and quick, they stopped as well. Being dizzy, he didn't realize that they stopped and they are indeed, in front of the school. When he regained his clear eyesight, a view of a castle stared back at him. He was at awed for a moment he did not notice Hagrid standing beside him.

"Yeah. Pretty neat eh? Yeah this is your school. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

 ** _TBC  
_** _Hello. hehe, new story. I won't abandon my other fanfics. Just, I got hooked with Harry Potter this days and I can't help but do this little crossover. Next time!_

 _ **Edited: 2/26/17**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Kuroko no Basuke (Kuroko's Basketball), they belong to their own creators. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Kuroko no Basuke (Kuroko's Basketball) belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi (if my spelling of his name is correct)**

 **Warning: right. I forgot to say that this story is of complete AU. Sorry. I will be mentioning Voldemort and others but they wouldn't be showing themselves...I guess...**

 ** _ONWARDS :)_**

"Eh…Aka-chin, I don't understand."

A violet haired male, around the height of 6'9", is walking alongside a red haired male shorter than him. The taller male has, at least three bags of chips and snacks. He supports a bored expression in which the smaller male beside him noted. The red haired male, who is oozing authority and leadership, looked ahead again. His ruby colored eyes trailed from one person to another as they made their way towards the front. They hadn't agreed to this but the red haired male thought in the last minute that the group will benefit from this. He sighed. He wanted to talk to his cousin badly and not to deal with his teammates. He glanced up once again to the taller male as they entered the castle like school.

"What didn't you understand, Murasakibara?" he asked.

"Why are we here? Aren't we supposed to stay back in Japan? I don't think they have the same snacks here."

"Do I here you whining, Murasakibara Atsushi?" asked the red haired male, named Akashi Seijuro.

Atsushi shook his head while Seijuro is pleased with the response. When they entered the doors, they are greeted by a female professor. She has spectacles and no doubt, in Seijuro's mind, that the professor in front of them is one of the respected professors in the school, if the look she has is something to come by. The professor nodded and they let her lead the way.

"I supposed you are Seijuro Akashi and Atsushi Murasakibara from Teikou Sorcery of Magic Academy?"

"Yes, we indeed are and I am sorry for the rudeness it may sound, but we aren't informed on who you are." Seijuro said, politely.

The female professor stopped in front of another huge, pair of door before facing them, "I am sorry too, for being rude. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration and I am also the head of House of Gryffindor."

"I see, nice to meet you, Professor McGonagall. Murasakibara..."

"Nice to meet you too, Professor McGona-chin," Atsushi says, lazily.

"Please don't mind Murasakibara's nickname for you; he always do that to everyone he respects," Seijuro explained when the professor is about to open her mouth to question.

Professor McGonagall nodded. She explained about the houses in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as they made their way towards the crowd that formed. Professor McGonagall also explained that it is protocol for everyone who is transferring in their school has to be sorted to a house. Both agreed to it and looking around them to see where the others have gone. Some of the people also regarded them; looking at them in awe. They are the only one who weren't on a house and the professor is about to call them for the sorting, when the door opened and a green haired male came in. He is in a very, bad mood. After him is a yellow haired male and a blue haired male. Both seemed to be quarreling but they sensed a glare from somewhere, courtesy of Seijuro, which made them shut up. The trio walked until they are beside Seijuro and Atsushi.

"Atsushi Murasakibara," Professor McGonagall called, assuming that she should start.

Atsushi made his way in front near Professor McGonagall when Seijuro nodded his consent. The sorting hat is placed on top of Atsushi's head and when it shouted a "Hufflepuff!" he almost jumped.

"Shintarou Midorima." The professor resumed.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Ryouta Kise."

"Gryffindor!"

"Daiki Aomine."

"Gryffindor!"

"Seijuro Akashi."

This time, the hat seemed to be silent. The students around him, seated on their respective tables and houses are watching in anticipation. They have never experience something like this before. "Hmm…Difficult to place. Definitely hard to place. Oh! I sense a Déjà vu. Slytherin!"

With what was announced, the crowd had muttered a loud "ooh!" when they heard the red haired male is in Slytherin. The others have gone on their different house tables so Seijuro didn't have the chance to talk to them. Why have the other students reacted that much when they saw the sorting hat sorted him in Slytherin? He shrugged this off and tried to enjoy the feast in front of all the houses' tables after their headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, made his speech. Everyone is contented after eating. Dumbledore said something again before dismissing everyone to their own common rooms. Seijuro, Shintaro, Daiki, Ryouta and Atsushi are left behind the Great Hall.

"Murasakibara, will you be okay alone in Hufflepuff?" He asks, and Atsushi nodded. The red haired leader turned his attention to the others. "I don't doubt you can handle yourself, Midorima." In response to this, the green haired male nodded his head, then, pushed his spectacles up. Finally, Seijuro turns to the idiotic duo. "Kise and Aomine, don't ever do something to embarrass Japan's reputation, get me?" Seijuro said, a bit of a warning in his tone.

All of them nodded and are about to go through their own, separate ways when Shintaro called after Seijuro.

"It didn't slip my notice that everyone reacted when you were placed in Slytherin, Akashi. I can do some asking around what it means," Shintaro says, turning his back to Seijuro.

"That is greatly appreciated, Midorima, thank you."

Both made their ways towards their own to-be sleeping quarters. As Seijuro entered, a lot of the Slytherin individual began welcoming him. He even raised an eyebrow on one who obviously wanted to be more than friends with him but she is just offering a friendship. Everything is going great and he wondered if the others are receiving the same treatment he was shown…

 _ **HPxKNB**_

Ruby colored eyes opened. The owner of those eyes looked around him, a little disoriented. He then remembered where he is. He frowned as he remembered that he told his cousin that he will be back after a day. He didn't explain that he is supposed to be going to a wizarding school and he will be gone for the whole school year. He does not want to think about what his parents are doing to his cousin by this time. His parents never raised their hands on his cousin whenever he is somewhere near. Why is that? He isn't sure about it. Everything that he knows is that most of the time that he is somewhere he needed to be, he will just arrive with his cousin scared of whoever is from the door. It took almost all his willpower not to run and board a train going back to his light blue haired cousin. If only his cousin is a wizard he will be glad. At least he can have a watchful eye with his cousin is here with him, not like what they have back at their house.

He stands up and makes himself ready for the day. Afterwards, he made his way to the Great Hall with a fellow Slytherin. His eyes made contact to Shintaro's, who nodded; Daiki, who grins; Ryouta, who smiles cheekily; and Atsushi, who looks at him, bored, but waved his hand.

"Seijuro Akashi, right?" a voice from behind says.

Seijuro maintained his best poker face before turning behind him. He better not make himself comfortable in here, especially not when his cousin is back at home that made his worry come back full force. The voice came from a male who Seijuro always see with another two students. He raised an eyebrow at him, seeing as he is not with his two 'body guards'.

"Yes, Seijuro Akashi. You are?"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy," said the male.

Unable to contain his curiosity, the red male said, "I can't help but notice that your two companions aren't with you. Not to be rude or anything but, where are they?"

"Oh, those two? They are of no importance. You wouldn't mind if I sit here, would you?"

Seijuro smiled and shook his head, "I wouldn't. Go on."

From across the room, Shintaro's eyes narrowed at the sight that unfolded in front of him. He was told by some of his fellow Ravenclaw that Slytherin is okay except for a certain individual. From where he is sitting, Shintaro is sure that the male beside Seijuro right now is the same person that was told to him. He feels the bad news the male is oozing from where he is sitting. He finally breaks his gaze from the two and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He can feel a raging headache is about to come by.

He turned to the Gryffindor table and what he sees made him want to get the idiots and bump their foreheads together. The blonde and brunette, Ryouta and Daiki, are quarreling at the table that made way for a food fight between them. The others are trying not to join in the two because of how the head of their house is eyeing them. Shintaro's eyes glinted, a little, with something that both Ryouta and Daiki stopped what they are doing and both visibly gulped. They turn to see Shintaro with his murderous gaze locked onto them.

"Behave," Shintaro mouthed and both can be seen nodding.

Professor McGonagall saw this exchange and she has her eyes on the person who is able to make her students shut up. A green haired male that wears spectacles has a very graceful control of his magic, was her conclusion to herself. She also saw that Daiki and Ryouta, who are both in his house, are very much like the Weasley twins. The only difference is probably both the new ones are idiots while the twins are brilliant but acting like idiots.

She turns to look at another Professor beside the headmaster. That professor has black hair flowing from both sides his face. He is the Potions Professor of the school, as well as the Head of the house of Slytherin. He is Professor Severus Snape. He seemed to be in a very good mood. Professor McGonagall thinks that Professor Snape is lucky to have the leader, so it would seem, of the new students. From the looks of the red haired individual from the Slytherin table, she can see that the boy is capable and will be dangerous if left alone.

"Professor McGonagall, you seem to be in deep thought."

Minerva turns her gaze to the headmaster as he spoke. She shook her head a no and continue to watch the students while she, too, is eating her breakfast. The headmaster noticed that Professor McGonagall is not willing to talk about it so he dropped the subject for now. Instead, he thought of another topic and he immediately brightened up as he leaned to the side of Minerva.

"It was then that I remember that we have another new student. When is he going to be joining us?" Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster says.

"I am quite sure that Hagrid will be with him shortly. With that, he might even help the boy if the boy is clueless on what he really is."

"I see. I am excited to meet him. I am sure he and Harry will be getting along well."

The conversation they had was short-lived. Silence filled the head table while the others are enjoying the dessert. Everyone is helping themselves with second serving when the headmaster cleared his throat.

"Good Morning, students of Hogwarts. I am sure you all are excited for the first day of classes. Some might not be so thrilled though. I just wanted to welcomethe new students. I hope you stay here is of your own home back from where you come from. I wanted to inform you that we will be joined by another new student but we are not yet sure on when he will be joining us. That is all and get ready for your classes," Dumbledore says and the people from the head table stands to prepare their own classrooms for their classes.

 _ **HPxKNB**_

"Akashi, you are really quiet today."

Seijuro turns his head to see Shintaro frowning at him. He smiled in response. Shintaro sat next to Seijuro. They are currently at the library. How Shintaro knew that something is wrong is beyond Seijuro when he can act normally without anyone being suspicious about what he is feeling. Well, except the other can and if he knew what is making him stay quiet in the past, he isn't saying anything about it. Now, Seijuro thinks that Shintaro already knows what is bothering him but decided to let him speak so the taller male can listen.

"I am quite bothered, indeed."

Shintaro nodded and flipped the pages of his notebook, "You can tell me anything when you are ready. You know that. You can trust me but don't ever trust the idiotic duo. They are the only ones who can be idiotic beyond idiots."

At this, Seijuro laughs, "Thanks."

Shintaro nodded, "No problem."

Silence enveloped them for a minute or two before Seijuro sighed and turns his gaze outside the library. He is about to peel his gaze away when light blue reached his eyes that made him looking back to the outside. When he looks again, it was gone. He stands up and made his way towards the door. He gazed from left to right but no sign of light blue is seen. He returned back to sitting beside Shintaro. The other male raised an eyebrow at him as his expression of disbelief is shown on his face.

"Midorima, you have to help me about something."

"What is it?" Shintaro asks, putting his notes down.

"You have to investigate the list of all the new students. I have a feeling that my cousin will be here as well."

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Edited 2/26/17**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Kuroko no Basuke (Kuroko's Basketball), they belong to their own creators. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Kuroko no Basuke (Kuroko's Basketball) belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi (if my spelling of his name is correct)**

 **Warning: This story is of complete AU.**

"When can I go to school?"

Hagrid has two mugs filled with tea. He gave one to Tetsuya and he drinks from the other. Both are at the hut, just outside of the castle doors. It is still in the school's campus but it is a bit farther in distance. They are about to be leaving in a while. Where will they go, is a mystery to Tetsuya. They are currently sitting at the moment, quietly at that.

"You can attend school when you have materials. For now, while we are waiting for the time, finish your tea. Didya like it?"

Tetsuya nodded. He is not used of when somebody is being kind to him, except when his cousin treat him like that. His guardians, or his aunt and uncle, aren't treating him that kind. So, it is a whole new surprise for him to be treated like that by a stranger.

He took a sip from his mug and silence enveloped them once again. He sighed contently and watched the surrounding area brightened as the sun peeked the horizon. He isn't sure what he is supposed to be telling his cousin. He is a wizard, at least, that is what Hagrid told him. Did his whole family have been practicing magic when he wasn't it the world yet? He didn't know. All he knows about his family are the things that his aunt and uncle are saying behind his back that they thought he couldn't understand. His cousin might be back to their home and what will he do when he found out that he was gone?

He is brought back to reality when Hagrid stands up and it made the noises as he did so.

"Tet, we are going to Diagon Alley. We are going to buy your materials, are you ready?" Hagrid asks, trying Tetsuya's new nickname with his tongue.

"Yes, sir."

"Then, let's go."

They ride the motorcycle again. Never in Tetsuya's life did he experience this. For once, he was glad that he left his guardian's care. He isn't worried anymore and his cousin is swept away to the back of his mind.

 _ **HPxKNB**_

"Your cousin, Akashi? You never told me you have one!"

They are on their way out the library. Why? The reason is because Seijuro don't want anyone to hear about his conversation about his cousin.

Shintaro is beyond shocked. He didn't know Seijuro had a cousin. All he knows is that the Akashi clan has its final heir, Seijuro himself. If he has a cousin, then he supposed his cousin is already orphaned and hidden by his mother and father. Shintaro is not oblivious to the fact that everyone who stood in the path of an Akashi will be gone, as if their existence is nothing more than a dust. With Seijuro telling him about this is something he is glad because it only meant that he trusts him. But even so, with the Akashis hiding Seijuro's cousin only meant that whoever he/she is that he/she is standing in the way of the Akashis.

"Yes, Father forbids me to say something to you about it. He says you know too much and Mother believes him. If you knew much, much more, they'll get rid of you."

"Akashi, I already told you that I can stand on my own. I have been standing for so long, why will I falter now?"

"You already said so yourself. You are standing for so long. What if you suddenly falter and hesitate? They wouldn't do as what you did and you know that."

Shintaro finally stopped walking. He let out a sigh and decided that they will get to nowhere if this continues. "You know what, Akashi. This argument is fruitless. I have to know who your cousin is to be able to know something."

Sejuro sighs. He knows that Shintaro will be reacting as he did right now. Although, he didn't know what his trusted friend will say once he know who his cousin is. No doubt he will hesitate. Seijuro knows that and even if his friend will not admit it, Shintaro is the kindest hearted individual he has ever met. He is nothing like Shintaro and he knows it himself. He can already feel that he is becoming like that of his parents. He is becoming that cold hearted and he is afraid of this fact. His eyes gaze Shintaro's fully.

"His name is Tetsuya."

"…Tetsuya…?"

A sigh, "Tetsuya, Tetsuya Kuroko."

 _ **HPxKNB**_

"Do you think he will come back?"

Albus Dumbledore turns around to see a familiar face behind him. He has long, black hair, flowing on both side his face. He is also one of the professors that can make a class quiet, serious and not play around, effortlessly. He is the Potions Professor, Severus Snape. It is midday. The sun can be found shining at the clear, blue skies. All the students are at the other half of their classes for the day.

He is here, though, for the reason of an important issue he isn't sure and he wished that the headmaster knows or will be able to know. It is something he is dreading to happen and not wanting to believe that it will, either way of whether he likes it or not, will happen.

"He will, yes, but nobody knows when. Not even you or I, especially not anyone, except he himself," replied Albus.

"If so, why aren't we taking necessary precautions? He will come and we both know it. Aren't we becoming too reckless by this?" asked Severus back.

"Severus, my dear boy, you should calm down. I know that in the right time that he will return, you can do your part for the light. You should not falter when you need to stand. I hope you can understand that. I know that I am asking you for too much."

"If you say so, then I will do so. What about the new student that will be here? When can we see him?"

"In due time, Hagrid told me. He said the boy is having trouble absorbing everything that is happening. I am excited myself with what he can do. I sense his aura there to here. He is a strong individual, and young at that," said Albus.

Severus seemed pleased with this. He is in a good mood since yesterday because of the reason behind a red haired individual. He can sense intelligence higher than that of the others and he knows that he can use the acquired knowledge into something useful, yet it can also be used against them, which, he doesn't want to deal with in the future.

They are accepting exchange students by the second term of the year, which is a program that he suggested. He wants the other students to experience what it is like from the other schools and the students of that school to experience the teaching at Hogwarts. The Headmaster is pleased with this that it was immediately put into action and it started this year. By the time the students of the exchange program reached the end of their second month stay, they can return back to their own schools.

Even if the five Japanese students of Teiko Sorcery of Magic Academy will be with them for only two months, Severus is sure that the red haired 'leader', Seijuro Akashi, will be able to add as many points as he could to his house.

"You seem to be in a great mood since last night, Severus. I wonder why?"

Severus is snapped back to reality, "It is because of a mere fact that a certain red haired individual is in my house for the span of two months. I can't believe my house's advantage," he said, poker faced.

"Ah. Seijuro, if I am not mistaken. A young individual, who mastered a lot of magic since even before going to a school of magic, that is pureblood. Yes, indeed, what advantage. But if I were you, I will not underestimate the other four, Severus. Even if Seijuro is a pureblood, the other four are too and all of them have monstrous aura to show."

"I am not underestimating the other four. I know that they are the elite among all the elite from where they came from. I am especially watchful of that green haired male from Ravenclaw. He is exceptional in Potions, if I say so myself from their class from me this morning. I can also tell that the way he moves, he can be a great healer and brewer of potions," Severus replied.

Albus turns around to see the sun above from the window. The wind is blowing slowly, allowing the cool breeze past through them. Silence enveloped the two. Severus thinking through what the Japanese students can do, excluding the green and red haired males. He knows that the students will all have something on their sleeves and they will not be out of surprises.

"Looks like you have found someone who is of the same interest as you, Severus."

"I haven't and I am just complimenting him; even if he can't hear he should be grateful."

"Your reaction is really predictable, Severus. With all the years I have known you, you are like an open book to me," Albus smiles, knowingly.

The potions professor stopped and he slowly regained his composure. "I am sure that are all my concerns. I shall be going now. I will make sure to keep everything you said in mind," Severus says and turns to leave.

"I know you are going to do your best, Severus. I know you will," Albus says.

Severus left and closed the door as he did so. He walks towards the direction of the hallway. He is going to go to his classroom. He knows that he needs to be early to set an example to the students, not like the student that he knows with a father of the same arrogance.

Like father, like son, is what Severus thought when he first has his eyes on the celebrity that everyone is flocking upon. Just like his father, doing things that will surely grab everyone's attention. Even the headmaster has his eyes on his and he is the headmaster's favorite student. Why and for what reason, he didn't know. All he knows is that he has to be strict with him to discipline. Why must Potter Junior inherit his father's arrogance and not his mother's kind heart, but maybe he did.

His eyes are what make him remember his best friend in her son and his rival's son as well with the attitude. He didn't realize that he arrived at his classroom and a hand is upon his shoulder.

"Sir, if you wouldn't mind me asking; what am I supposed to do next with this?"

Severus turns around to see a mop of violet hair, "Ah, the Polyjuice Potion?"

"Hmm… Don't worry, I'll for all pay the ingredients worth of all the things that I have used. I am just wondering how this is done. Do you have the time today?" the violet giant says.

"Yes, I do have the time. I can help you with it later. An hour before dinner, go at the classroom."

"Yes sir, I will. Thank you for the time."

"You may go now," Severus says.

The violet haired male slowly turned around to leave. He is also walking slowly. This is perhaps because of his enormous size and height. Last night, Severus saw the same student walking through the hallways with bags after bags of snacks. If that is the cause of his enormous build then he isn't sure if that was intended as a joke or a statement. He entered his classroom. The next batch of students that will enter his class today will be his Slytherins and Gryffindor.

He is looking forward to what Seijuro can do. He wants all the other Slytherins to learn from him as well. He is definitely in a great mood and he wished a certain individual from the other house that will be joining his Slytherin will be at bay for now. He didn't want a raging headache that will surely visit him by the time another mess will be made in his classroom. He will surely love taking points out if something disastrous indeed happen. He then waits.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Edited 2/26/17**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Time's up. Clean your mess and get lost."

The wizarding students made themselves busy cleaning their mess so they can be free for the day. Severus is looking at each and every one of them. He hid a smirk as he remembered what had occurred during the class. Neville Longbottom managed to, again, mess up his potion. It is, actually, going out of control since it is already spewing more black fumes. He took off 15 points from Gryffindor and he told the boy to clean the mess up. Longbottom panicked and added another ingredient and it almost exploded if it weren't for the exchange student, Seijuro Akashi. He is from the other side of the room and he just threw something in the air that shot straight at the potion. It calmed down the potion while the red haired is still doing his potion with intense concentration as if nothing happened. It allowed him to scold the boy and take another 20 points from Gryffindor that made his Slytherins laugh secretly. Harry Potter is supposed to say something to him when the Granger girl stopped him.

A red mob of hair came into his vision that stopped him from his thoughts. Seijuro put the potion on the table of the Professor. His eyes are expressionless and it made Professor Snape notice that the boy in front of him has a different aura than when he first met him.

"This is my finished potion, Professor Snape. I will go now," he said and turned his back to leave right after.

Severus inspected the potions and he concluded that it was perfect. He put it in the shelf under his table when he heard a voice say, "Of course it is perfect. My orders are absolute and nobody can get in my way, not even my parents or anyone for that matter," that almost made a chill run down his spine. Severus runs his fingers on his hair. He sensed something is off about the boy during the class. Seijuro is a pureblood and is already a powerful wizard on his own. He will never wish for the day that aside from the person he didn't want to deal with will come back, he will be dealing with a young wizard turned to the dark side.

 _ **HPxKNB**_

"Eh? Can't I get more? No?"

"I am sorry Atsushi, you can't have more."

"If that's the case, I will go to Aka-chin. Say, do you know where the quarters of the Slytherins are?"

The other occupants in the room gaped at him. Of all the houses, Hufflepuff is the most reliable to all. They are loyal and will never, surely, turn their backs on you. They are okay with the other houses but like the others, they are wary of the Slytherins. They are shocked that the violet haired, tall, exchange student in their house will be that attached to a certain intimidating, intelligent but handsome, red haired exchange student of Slytherin. They each look at each other's eyes and understanding filled them all. They will tell the violet haired where the dungeon is, but they have to be wary of the male too. One female on the right side decided to be the person who will speak.

"Ah, they are by the other side, the Slytherins. They are almost near to the sleeping quarters of Ravenclaw. But they are at the dungeons instead. Do you want anyone to accompany you?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I can go alone. I am supposed to be talking to their head of house anyway. I asked for a favor…" Atsushi said and stands up.

The others gaped at him again. He, one of the people in their house, even if he is an exchange student, will be talking to Professor Snape? He is one of the scariest professors. They began to get more and more suspicious as well as being warier by the second to the company of the tall companion they will have in the span of two months. Atsushi bid them good bye and set on his journey out their sleeping quarters and to the dungeons, where their leader, Seijuro Akashi is.

 _ **HPxKNB**_

2 days later…

"Oi Kise, how many times do I have to tell you to clean your mess!"

"But Aominecchi, you have as much mess as I have!"

The two Gryffindors, Ryouta and Daiki, are quarreling about the mess they made. They are roommates and the other Gryffindors couldn't help but notice that they shouldn't put the two together in one room. They are having a hard time to sleep with all the noise that is always coming from the quarreling duo. The thought that Ryouta and Daiki are a married couple crossed their minds already. Ron Weasley has been wary of the two because he said he can sense something with the exchange students. The twin Weasleys though, Fred and George, are more than willing to make the two join in their quest. Thus, all the result are the messes at the room of both the Japanese students in just a span of two days.

"Fine, I will clean the mess now, Aominecchi, just be sure to do your part tomorrow," said Ryouta and set to pick up the pieces of parchments on the floor.

Daiki nodded before lying down the bed. His thoughts began drifting from two weeks ago. He and the rest of the group talked about being picked as exchanged students and attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He didn't agree with this but then stopped himself from protesting because he knows that Seijuro is just thinking for their future. Only then that after they planned with their exchange papers was then that Daiki noticed something wrong. It is not only he that noticed something peculiar about Seijuro, even Ryouta did. He is not sure of Shintaro but he might already know because he is always by his side other than Atsushi. When it comes to their tall groupmate, he knows that the violet haired male will remain oblivious with his childish attitude. His eyes darted to the blonde. He couldn't help but think that something is changing in their group. As if…they are slowly drifting apart. He didn't know where the feeling come from. He noticed too, that their leader, Seijuro, is ignoring them for the most part during the Potions class the other day.

"Aominecchi, what are you thinking?"

Daiki turned to face him, "Oi, oi, Kise, don't you think there is something off about Akashi?"

Kise's face dropped the smile and seriousness took over, "Akashicchi? Yeah, I noticed that too. He seemed to be a whole different person since Potions the other day. The last person he spoke to is Midorimacchi. Do you think he knows something?"

Daiki weigh his options. If he talks to Seijuro about what happened, then most likely, he will not have a straightforward answer and will be left with more questions than answers. If he speaks with Shintaro about his concern about Seijuro, then, he will be ignored, be glared at and he will also be left in the dark. His third option will be if he ignored it, his curious side will be able to take over and he will not stop until he will be able to know what is happening. All his options will surely lead him in the dark and the bad. His eyes finally snapped back to Ryouta, determination shining through his eyes.

"Kise, you have family connections, right?"

Ryouta raised one of his brows, "Yes, but, what is it this time, Aominecchi?"

"There are a lot of things that bothers a person, but what are the things that bother a person that will make him act so unnatural and will be noticed by us and not by he himself?"

Ryouta thought of this, "Umm… other things..? Probably, if that person is me, things that will bother me the most and make me act unusually will be if something happened to important things and family."

Daiki grins at him, "That, exactly, is it."

"What?"

"The person acts peculiarly when they are thinking for other things but not all kinds of things. They only do so when we are already talking about family. Now, here is where your family connections go in."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You, with your connections, will research all about the Akashis. Have you ever wondered why our leader knows a lot about us but we know almost nothing about him? We got to know something. We will be lurking and hiding in the shadows for now. We will be planning what do to once we have the information."

Ryouta nodded and beamed at him, "I can't believe Aominecchi can hide that much planning skill deep within him!"

"Oi! I was just curious and the idea struck me hard in the skull that I can't just ignore it you know!"

"Oh? Say what you want to say. After this is over, I'm telling this to Midorimacchi and Akashicchi, I am sure they will be proud the little kid is learning something."

Daiki can feel his eyebrow twitching, "How dare you say that you blonde! You speak as if I only do things idiotically."

"Don't you?" Ryouta said before making a run out the room.

"Get back here, you idiot, Kise!"

Daiki began running after Ryouta. Both are playing tag and the other Gryffindors are shaking their heads from their antics. At the end of the day, both of them let go of their earlier argument and settled on their own beds until night came and it was time for dinner. Daiki's thoughts came to what the headmaster of the school said when they first set foot at the school. There will be someone who will be joining them in a few days. They aren't sure when the person will be with the school and every house have held their hopes that the new student will be intelligent and have the willpower to make a change, then be sorted to their own houses. The other head of houses all look as if they are nonchalant about the whole thing but Daiki knows that all of them are excited of the news.

"Ne, Aominecchi, you are thinking really deep again."

Daiki is snapped out of his thoughts. He turns to see a certain blonde smiling at him. He couldn't believe the blonde. Whenever he is into really deep thinking, the yellow haired fellow will just popped out of thin air. He sighed and decided to ignore the loud fellow, who sat next to him. Then, Ryouta suddenly turns quiet and his eyes stares into the distance.

"You know what, Aominecchi. I feel really weird right now…"

Daiki faces him again, "What do you mean you feel weird?"

"I don't know where this came from but I feel like we are…what's the word…? Drifting apart? It is like we are going into different ways, which is not really weird, but with a wide gap in between. It is as if we don't have a bond anymore…like something from the five of us that, we surely treasure, is severed."

Daiki's eyes widened at this. He can't believe that Ryouta of all people have the same thought as he. He never thought that the blonde, who only seemed to blabber and speak about something nonsense, can understand his trail of thought. For once, he was glad that he has Ryouta in the same house as he. At least, he has someone to talk to. It made his determination stronger, as well as his willpower. He will get to the bottom of this. He and Ryouta will surely be able to know what is occurring and they will surely plan something to stop the bond from being severed any further, and try to mend it again.

"Don't worry, Kise. We are doing our best to do what we can. We will plan the next move once we are a little bit nearer to the light. Since we are still in the dark, we wait. I just wish that we will not be found out."

"You underestimate me, Aominecchi. I already have someone into it. We will get through the bottom of this and we will make sure to mend the broken bonds. Promise that to me, Aominecchi," Ryouta said with his usual puppy eyes.

"Ha? What are we, kids?"

"Please?"

"I won't promise anything."

"Eh? Please…? Pretty please with sugar on to-"

"Fine, I promise. So, shut your mouth and start eating or I will be the one to shove everything I see down your throat."

"Yey! Arigato Gozaimasu*, Aominecchi!"

Ryouta set his goals in eating now. Daiki couldn't help but smile at this. His eyes made their gaze to the person on the opposite table on the other side. Their leader is talking to another male that Daiki is wary of. Something has changed and he didn't know what. It is as if their leader is a whole different person altogether. He didn't just promise to Ryouta that they are going to know everything, but he also promised to himself that he will do what it takes just so they will know and help the only person their group used as their supporting pillar, Seijuro Akashi.

* * *

 ** _A/N: *Arigato Gozaimasu means "thank you very much!"_**

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Edited 3/10/18_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Late chapter update. Sorry... BUT on the bright side, this is the longest chapter ever! My greatest achievement ever, hehe! Anyway, enjoy. Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it!_**

 ** _Warning: More and more OCs coming through!_**

"Hagrid-kun, err, sir, why can't you stay for a while?"

Hagrid and Tetsuya are already at Ollivander's. Hagrid told the younger male that he will be the one who will be in charge with the other things that Tetsuya might need while the light blue haired male will stay and buy himself a wand. Tetsuya doesn't want to be left alone, even for a little while, because he is not used to all the people around.

"Worry not, Tet! I will be back in a little while. Nobody is going to hurt you here. I will go now!" Hagrid said.

Before Tetsuya can say 'see you,' the man is gone. He sighs. He didn't know what to do so he looks around the well-lit shop. On the other side of the counter, there are boxes over boxes. He didn't know what the contents of that are. It sure looks like it is a library, except the shelves that he can see are all filled with boxes. He finally made his way in front of the counter and rang the bell. An almost unheard mutter of 'wait' reached Tetsuya's ears before a male showered him with presence.

"Hello. How may I help you?" said he.

"Oh, I was told that we can buy wands here…?"

The man smiled, "Yes, you can. What is your name?"

"I am Tetsuya, Tetsuya Kuroko."

The male's eyes widened a little before returning to its original size. He began looking at the boxes near the counter. He seemed to be in deep thought while browsing through the boxes. On the farthest inside of the shelves, he beamed when he found what he was looking for.

"Which is your wand arm?"

Tetsuya looks at him, confused, "Excuse me, sir? Do you mean which hand I use to write? Er… Well, I am ambidextrous."

"I see. I may not be that good but I guess I can help you with what you need."

An hour later…

Tetsuya left the shop feeling a little disappointed. He didn't find any compatible wand for him. The real owner of the shop made his presence known half an hour ago. He helped in looking for the perfect wand for Tetsuya. He seemed to be very happy yet disappointed that he didn't have the right wand for Tetsuya. He recommended another wand shop that his friend owned at the back of his shop; and now Tetsuya and Hagrid are on their way to the shop. Both are quiet and thinking about the scene that unfolded an hour ago. Hagrid couldn't believe that Ollivander doesn't have the compatible wand for Tetsuya. When they arrived, Hagrid never thought that the place is a store. It looked like a normal house for him. They knocked and entered. A woman on her 20's greeted them.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

Tetsuya looked up at her, "Sir Ollivander said that you are his friend…?"

The woman's eyes widened before a smile reached her face, "Yes, I am indeed. Come, come! I know what you need. Let's go to the back to see which will definitely suit you."

Hagrid stayed at the living room while the woman, who they soon knew the name: Catherine Samuels, and Tetsuya, made their way towards the back door. They are greeted with the same piles of boxes like the ones near the counter in Ollivanders. The woman stared at him from head to foot and from side to side. She then got to the small piles of boxes she has in front.

"Let me guess that you can use both hands?"

Tetsuya shot his eyes at her, "Yes, but how did you know?"

The woman just smiled, then, continued her search, "A guess."

Catherine finally stands up again. She gave the wand to Tetsuya. Tetsuya gave the wand a wave, since he already know what to do by now. The female holds the wand in midair and pulled another one before giving it to Tetsuya. Again, the wand is given a wave before being snatched and given another. This continues for several minutes before the woman sighs.

"If there is no compatible wand for me, it is fine. I will leave now," he said.

"No, no, no! I think that we are near the wand perfect for you. You were right to go here. Ollivander does not make this kind of wand, the wand I will make you try later. For now, try this: Laurel and Pixie Dust, 11 inches, a bit springy," she says, then giving the wand to Tetsuya.

Tetsuya gave the wand a wave, but instead of the ones that he tried, this gave a low hum. Catherine's face brightened.

"I see! You are Eastern. What country are you from, boy?" she asks.

"Um... Japan." Was the reply.

"There, right there! We are making progress! Here, try this: Cherry and Unicorn Hair, 11 and a quarter inches, hollow."

Once again, he gives the wand a wave. The wand vibrates as if in disagreement and Catherine immediately snatched the wand away from him. She frowns this time and enters the door into the right. Tetsuya sits at the chair he found while he waited. He is not sure if he will find something perfect for him. Hagrid had explained to him that wands must be going well with the owner to produce magnificent magic. He heard movement to the right and turns to see that Catherine is back from the door, a box of wand on her hands. She quietly opened the box and handed it to Tetsuya. When the wand is handed to him, he felt the wand vibrate before warmth filled him. He gave it a wave and the wand shot an excellent view of small fireworks in front of him. Catherine smiled tiredly at him and she sits at the seat that he was sitting on. Tetsuya is still staring at the wand in his right hand, with awe.

"Finally found the wand. That was the wand I was talking about a while ago. This is Molave and Darkness Loop and Faery Tear."

Tetsuya snapped his attention back to the woman, "I've never heard of any wand that you mentioned a while ago that has three materials. Why is that?"

"You are really quite observant, you know? Yes, this is a very rare combination that only eastern wizards and witches make. Now, I will give you another wand in a week. I can't give you that since it is too small for your arm. Will it be okay?"

Tetsuya smiled, glad that he finally found the wand, "Yes, it would be great."

 _ **HPxKNB**_

"Here you are. I will see you. You are free to go back in the hut whenever you want to. If you happen to be in the same house as Harry, say my greetings."

Tetsuya nodded and made his way inside. It is already late at night and most of the students are inside their own houses' sleeping quarters. He was instructed by Hagrid that he will go and meet with the headmaster immediately after entering the castle-like school. He was also told that a professor named Minerva McGonagall will be with him shortly on his way. He makes a left turn and then a right before a woman with square spectacles and her hair in a tight bun shows herself to him. The woman stares at his place as if seeing nothing and just staring beyond to the air. Tetsuya decided to ask his way.

"Doumo*. Do you happen to know who Professor Minerva McGonagall is? I really have to meet the headmaster."

The woman almost jumped from the voice and squint her eyes before raising her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "I am Professor McGonagall. You must be Tetsuya Kuroko."

Tetsuya nods his head, "Yes I am. Please lead the way."

Minerva turns and starts to walk with Tetsuya trailing behind her. The students, who are in the hallway on their way to their own quarters, greeted Minerva as they passed by. Nobody seemed to notice Tetsuya and he was glad for that fact. He almost forgot that he have that ability since he was a child.

With the same thought in mind, Minerva noted that the boy was not even noticed by the students. She is having doubts about the Eastern students that recently attended the school.

They faced an owl like statue and Minerva shouted the password. The owl spread its wings that opened a hidden staircase. They made their way towards the room where the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, awaits them.

"Welcome, welcome, Tetsuya Kuroko. Come here."

Tetsuya did as he was requested. He goes near Albus and sits at the chair that Albus patted for him as gesture. Minerva has gone to someplace Tetsuya didn't know since he wasn't paying attention to the Professor. Albus smiled at him and he stared back at him, blankly.

"How did you like the school?"

"It was huge. Am I really a wizard? What is the letter that Hagrid-kun, err, sir is talking about. Is it something important?"

Albus stays silent for a moment before speaking, "Hagrid didn't show it to you? It is the letter that you are accepted in our school. I never heard anything from Kuroko's if they indeed practice magic but you are a wizard, Tetsuya, boy."

Tetsuya nods, "Thank you for answering the question."

"So, do you have your things completed?"

"I only have one incomplete, but other than that, none."

Albus smiles at this, "and what will that be?"

"The wand is the only thing I don't have, sir."

"I see."

Minerva entered the room again. She has a hat on her hands. Albus stands up from where he was sitting from and gestured for Tetsuya to remain. Minerva laid the hat on top of Tetsuya's head. The hat stayed there for a moment before moving that almost made him flinch but inwardly did. The hat began humming and he refused to move.

"Tetsuya Kuroko, eh? Hmm… A very unique person, I see. It's hard to gauge out your whole potential."

"The hat talks, I see," Tetsuya says.

"Sycamore!"

Albus beamed while Minerva stared at the hat in shock. Minerva gets the hat from Tetsuya's head and disappeared outside the door afterwards. Albus smiled at him and ruffles his hair. Tetsuya has one of his eyes closed, unused to the gesture.

"That is the first time the hat did that," said Albus.

"Did what, headmaster, sir?"

"It was the first time that the hat sorted a student into a house that was almost forgotten. Because of this, some of the students will be needed to be sorted again to know what the potentials they have and if the houses they are sorted in are appropriate to them or not. I agree though, but we will surely know your potential in the next few days. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am sir. Will I be required to have my wand during the classes?"

Albus thought of this, "No, not for now, boy. We will make arrangements for that. For now, take some rest and Professor McGonagall will be leading the way to your quarters. I will see you in the morning here in my office after breakfast."

Tetsuya nodded, "I will be here, headmaster, sir."

Albus smiles, "Just call me sir and that is enough."

Minerva knocked from the door and Tetsuya stands up. Minerva says her goodnight to the headmaster and they made their way to the maze of hallways. Good thing that Tetsuya has photographic memory and he already memorized his way. The only thing that he will have a problem tomorrow will be looking for his way towards the dining hall. He will surely ask the professor later when they already arrive. They entered a room where it looks as if there has been nobody using it for a longest of time. The only thing that amazed him is that the room stayed clean.

"This will be your quarters. You won't have any companion for now but we will see in the next few days. Is there anything else you need?"

"I would like to ask where the dining area is."

"It will be where most of the flow of students is heading to in the morning. Also, as you have probably heard me saying, the password is Tranquility. You can just mutter it but it changes after a while. You will be told about the change in passwords since you are the first student here in ages," said Minerva and turns around to leave.

Tetsuya closed the door. He is again in awe that he has the whole room for himself, for now. There is a fireplace in the middle and doors after doors beside each other which are beside the fireplace. He entered the room beside the fireplace in the right side of it and is surprised that he already has his things on the top of the bed on the right side. The room is spacious that if he has friends, he can make 20 or so, enter the room with his will-be-roommate. He sat at the edge of the bed and put his things under his bed. He will start unpacking tomorrow. For now, he will rest. Everything that is happening is too much to take in, after all.

 _ **HPxKNB**_

In the morning, Tetsuya wakes up unusually early. He goes to the bathroom which he have in the same room, connected with another door to the left. He brushed his teeth and made his way to the shower to take a bath and there he found himself a towel. He took a short bath and he gets out of the bathroom, refreshed than ever. He wondered if he has to wear the robe that he and Hagrid had bought. He wore his uniform, struggled with the tie before looking at the mirror and finally agreed that he looked presentable.

He made his way out his house' sleeping quarters and watched out for students. He saw a blue haired male and a blonde quarreling while making their way to somewhere. Tetsuya decided to follow them and found his way to the library. He sighed and made his mind to read for a while.

Books after books he read. Nobody seemed to notice him so far, not even the books he piled on the table in front of him.

By the time he was done reading, he looks around him and noticed that the people who are inside the library are in a less number than when he first entered. He sighed and learned that he might have skipped over the breakfast in the dining room. He was about to go out the library after putting the books he got back to their shelves when he heard a voice he didn't know say a name familiar to him.

"Akashi, you are really quiet today."

Tetsuya turns back around to see a green haired male that wears spectacles on the side. He paused on his walking to see if he knows the 'Akashi' that the male is talking to. He didn't know if he will be thrilled or scared that the Akashis will be able to find him here. He didn't see who the green haired male is speaking to but he didn't have to know it when the male beside him speak.

"I am quite bothered, indeed."

Tetsuya's eyes widened a fraction before returning to their original size. He stays hidden to one shelf near the door leading outside the library. He continues to listen.

"You can tell me anything when you are ready. You know that. You can trust me but don't ever trust the idiotic duo. They are the only ones who can be idiotic beyond idiots."

A laugh was heard and a muttered, "Thanks," reached Tetsuya's ears. He heard the voice of the green haired male say a 'no problem' and decided to make his way out, hoping he will not be noticed. He made a wrong move in looking back that he saw his cousin's eyes widened as if he saw him and Tetsuya immediately made his way to the office he was in last night. He mutters the password of the office and before he knew it, he is knocking to the door.

"Come in."

Tetsuya enters. Albus is waiting for him and standing near the window. A light breeze passed them. Albus turns to him and smiles.

"Welcome again, Tetsuya Kuroko. I haven't seen you this morning, where were you?"

"Oh, I was in the library and I lost track of time."

Albus laughs, "I see. Since the house you are in doesn't have anyone in it for a long time, there is no head of house. Now though, you will have one."

A knock puts their attention to the door. Albus says a 'come in' and a female with long, flowing, black hair with light brown eyes smiles at them. She runs to the headmaster and hugs him. Albus happily returns the hug and when they broke the contact, the female smiles at Tetsuya.

"Hello there, you must be Tetsuya Kuroko." A hand is offered to him.

He shook it, "Yes, I am."

"This is your new head of house Tetsuya. Your house name is Sycamore. This is Samantha Buenaventura, the school's new defense of the dark arts professor."

* * *

 ** _A/N: *Doumo (can also be spelled Domo) means "Hello."_**

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Edited 03/10/18_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, I am back..! I am going to post this for now because, well... I might *keyword: MIGHT* put this in a hiatus because school happened once again. Try to Understand fanfic will be added after a week. This; however, I am not sure yet. If in case I put this in a hiatus, it'll only be a week. With the try to Understand new chapter comes this story's update. See you! Hope you review!**_

 _ **Onwards! :)**_

"So, that's for today. Hope you practice the new spell.

The witch and wizard students nodded and stand up. They all left the classroom and the professor was left in her own thoughts. The class she just had was Hufflepuff. They are good, but not good enough. She is wondering though what to do since the event this morning. She learned that her new student, since she is the new head of house of Sycamore, is Tetsuya Kuroko, an Asian, just like her. She heard that this Kuroko student she now have, has an uncle and that is her ex-lover, Akashi Seitaku. She hasn't met her ex-lover's son yet, but she will later. She can't believe what the headmaster is planning to do, but she has no choice. She fixed her things and got ready for the next house that will be arriving in her classroom.

 _ **HPxKNB**_

"Guess what, Aominecchi?"

Daiki stares at Ryouta lazily before looking back at his notebook. For once, the ganguro decided to actually read to avert his attention from their plan. Ryouta, however, didn't stop in pestering his roommate. They are both sitting on the couch on their room. Daiki is already having problem in concentrating on his reading and Ryouta is adding to the pile. Unable to control his irritation any longer, he finally speaks his mind.

"Oi, Kise! Can't you shut up for a bit? I am reading!"

"Eh? But Aominecchi, I already have news from the people I ordered to research about the Akashis."

At this, Daiki's full attention snapped to Ryouta. His notebook fell down on the floor at the abrupt movement. Daiki didn't even glance down to it, almost as if the notebook itself is forgotten from the small information that Ryouta has given. Ryouta grins at this. Daiki gave him a glare and gestured for him to continue, in which the blonde decided to continue himself.

"The people I ordered to look onto the information said that Akashi Seijuro, is the son of Akashi Seitaku and Akashi Mira. Both of which are pureblood-."

"We already know all that details, go on with the unknown ones!"

Ryouta brings his hands up in the air in surrender, "Calm down, Aominecchi! Wait for the information okay? Anyway, as I was saying, Akashicchi is the son and heir of the most successful business in Kyoto. He is the last heir of the clan Akashi…"

Ryouta explains about all the information that the people he ordered to investigate found out in a day's worth of investigating. He also said something about he has no more relatives and all that he has is his parents, nothing more and nothing less. At all this information, Daiki still doubts that the information gathered is the truth. He told Ryouta to repeat the investigation and make sure to wait for three days at most and ask for the information again. Ryouta nodded at this, understanding that they need the information so badly. Ryouta left for a while to send a letter while Daiki is left with his thoughts, yet again.

They weren't even talking to the others. Only he and Ryouta are the only ones who speak to each other. Shintaro is avoiding their eyes, Atsushi is not even glancing at anyone except for his snacks and his food, while Seijuro is staring at them as if he is observing, before looking at who he is talking to without much emotion shown on his face. Their leader has changed drastically during the course of less than a week. They can't believe that being an exchange student at the school they are in right now will make their bonds severed and they are unable to do something to mend it back. Daiki is then back to planning on what to do after getting the information in three days. That is a long time and during that, they will already have a week's stay at the school. Daiki fell on the couch in a laying down manner and he rolls over. His front and his face are buried to the soft cushions of the bed. He will plan for it next time. For now, he will try to make his brain get ready for his next class.

 _ **HPxKNB**_

"How is your day so far, Tetsuya, boy?"

Tetsuya found himself, again, inside the headmaster's office. The headmaster instructed him to do so every time before dinner. Albus seemed glad that he is doing what was requested from him. He, along with his head of house, is now inside the office.

"Everything is going well, sir. Thank you very much. Your proposal, this morning, regarding my class schedule actually gave me much time to study in the library."

"How about you, Professor Buenaventura, how are your classes?"

Samantha smiled at this, "Very well, sir! I have met the exchange students. Who knew they are all Asians like me? I am so proud of them!"

Albus nodded his agreement and stood up, "Do you know why we settled for that schedule, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya shook his head a no. He didn't know. The other students have their schedule almost the whole day studying while he can go on what subjects he likes anytime. He can even take only 3 subjects for a day if he wants to! He didn't do that though and attended classes with different companies that didn't notice him. He entered Transfiguration with the Ravenclaw, Charms with the Hufflepuff, while all the other subjects, he attended with the Slytherin and the Gryffindor.

Samantha nodded her head eagerly too. She wants to know. She always finds that her student is not noticed by the other students other than herself and the headmaster himself.

"This is because of the fact that you, Tetsuya, do not have a wand yet. Also, I noticed that the only people who can see you are the only ones aware that you are here. Do you know why, my dear boy?"

Tetsuya continued to stare unwaveringly, "No, I don't, sir. Since I was a child, I always wonder why my friends and even the teacher can't see me. Only when I speak or when I go near them to get their attention is the only time they remembered my presence."

"I see."

"So, headmaster," Samatha began, "until when are we going to keep Tetsuya unnoticed? Is it until he already has his wand or a little longer than that?"

Albus seemed to think it through, "It depends on his performance. If you will be able to catch up, then when you get your wand or even before that, you will be introduced. By that time, the sorting will restart, but we may prolong the sorting for next school year if possible."

"Thank you for informing us, sir," Tetsuya says, bowing.

"We will see you later at dinner, headmaster."

Albus nodded his head and the students with his head of house left the office. He is left inside his office, thinking. He actually plans to keep Tetsuya unknown to the students for as long as possible. It is his instinct that tells him to do so. He did not know why but his inner feeling says that something big will happen. He isn't sure if it will be a bad thing or not but he will do the testing of Tetsuya tomorrow. He will be true to his word. If Tetsuya proved himself to be able to catch up with the lesson, he will still have his irregular schedule though his presence will be known. Albus stand up and makes his way outside. He will be going down for dinner with the topic regarding Tetsuya pushed at the back of his mind for now.

 _ **HPxKNB**_

The morning passed quickly in Tetsuya's opinion. He finished all the subjects he has to study in the morning and spend the rest of his time in the library. He already finished one shelf worth of books since his stay. He has his guard up all the time so that when he sees Seijuro, he can hide fast. His mind is still processing the whole truth that he and his cousin are wizards. With his whole mind still in a mess, he didn't know how to react when the red haired cousin of his will be right in front of him. Good thing that yesterday, he didn't see his cousin. Today, he hasn't seen his cousin yet and he wished he wouldn't. He sighs. He continued reading the book he is currently reading that is related to Potions. He is about to read the next paragraph when he sees a paper floating in midair. He snatched the paper and looks around if someone saw him. Seeing no one looking at his direction, he read the contents of the paper.

 _Tetsuya Kuroko, May I request for you to go to your quarters by noon. Wait for me as I will already be testing your skills and abilities. –Headmaster_

After Tetsuya read the letter, the letter burned itself before his very eyes. He continues to read two more sentences before looking at his seatmate's watch to see what the time is. He realized that he still have an hour to spend before the time. He decides to finish the book since he is about to be finished anyway.

After a few more minutes, he borrowed two books from the library and he makes his way towards his quarters. When he is at the front of the door, he muttered the password. He noticed that the other doors have a portrait and that is where you tell the password and the door will open. In his way towards his quarters, there is no portrait and only the door to mutter into. As he said the password, the headmaster appeared behind him.

"Pleasant afternoon, don't you think?"

Tetsuya nodded, "Yes, sir. It is a nice afternoon."

Albus is pleased with the response, "I take it you have finished all the subjects you must be taking for a day?"

"Yes, I did. I was in the library when I got your letter, sir."

"We shall start."

 _ **HPxKNB**_

Potions have started a little later for the Gryffindor and the Slytherin. The reason to this is unknown to the students but the Gryffindor are glad with this fact. Hermione glanced at her seatmate, which is Harry.

"Harry, don't you think the exchange students have everyone's attention right now?"

Harry turns to her and nodded, "Yeah, even Professor Snape isn't snapping like he used to. He seemed to be too much fond with that Seijuro. He is still taking points though."

"Agreed," said Ron behind them, "that is his hobby and we can't break it, you know."

"15 points from Gryffindor for you," said Professor Snape pointing at Ron, "for talking like that behind a teacher."

Ron is about to speak his mind when Hermione stopped him. They knew better than to provoke the Professor further. The Potions class carried on for the hour. They are being asked to brew a potion within the whole time for Potions.

When the time is up, Professor Snape made them pass the potions in front, on the desk. The Potion is fairly easy to brew, the only problem that the students had is how to make the color that the book have described. The correct color of the potion should be a color blue and most of them created the potions with an indigo color that made the Professor glare at the particular direction and made the person repeat. Only a few made it well; this people being Hermione, Harry, Seijuro, Draco and, surprisingly Neville.

"So, I have a little spoiler for you before the whole thing happens at dinner," Professor Snape began.

All the students have their attention on the Professor immediately. This made the Professor frown since the students looks as if they are more interested in what he was about to say than his lesson. He smirked and took points from Gryffindor students who he caught that looks interested.

"The new student will be introduced later. That's all."

The professor turns his back on them and goes out the room. He is about to make his way to the headmasters office. He was summoned before the class started after all.

Harry, Hermione and Ron are walking alongside each other until they reached the library. They sat in their chairs surrounding a table. Hermione looks around them to see if someone else is listening. Seeing none, Hermione snorted irritably.

"Professor Snape is becoming so unreasonable! He took points because of that interested looks he got from what he was about to say?!"

"Calm down, Hermione," Harry says, "I might be irritated too if my class will be more interested in something other than my subject."

"That's not the point here, Harry! Don't you see? He took points from us because of that while he took nothing from his own house? That's unfair!" Hermione says waving her hands in the air before falling to the backrest of the chair she is on.

The movement made her chair stopped abruptly backwards and moved back forwards, resulting Hermione to be almost thrown to the table in front of her. All the three of them looks at the back of Hermione to see who have caused it. They become confused, and it is shown in their eyes, when they saw no one behind her that did the pushing.

"Who was that? I saw no one!" Hermione asks, irritably looking from left and right.

"Who knows? Might be someone lower than us," replied Ron.

"Doumo."

All of them almost jumped up their seats that made the librarian stare in their direction. Their eyes stare at the new person at the back of Hermione. He is a light blue haired male and he hugs about five books to his chest. His face did not show any emotion that made Hermione's suspicion arise.

"You, what did you do?! Can't you see we are talking?" Hermione shouted silently, aware of the glare of the librarian in their direction.

The boy bowed a little then stands up straight again before speaking, "I deeply apologize about what happened. I myself was shocked about it. I was just walking on the way to the shelves when you suddenly moved and I accidentally moved it back forward. I didn't realize the strength. I am sorry."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. They both know that he is not one of the exchange students. The way he looks, though, made them remember someone familiar. This blue haired male might be somehow related to the red haired male leader of the exchange students. They both nodded towards each other, eager to know if the person in front of them is the new student the headmaster is talking about. Hermione watches the silent communication between the two. Understanding filled her senses and she made the boy seat beside her. Now, Harry and Ron are sitting facing Hermione and the boy with the sitting arrangement.

"What is your name? I am sorry, too, that I almost snapped."

The boy stares at them as if having doubts but he still respond, "Tetsuya Kuroko. Please do not tell anyone you saw me before dinner. I am the new student and the headmaster told me I will be in your level."

At this, Harry nodded, "Don't worry, no one will know except for us. I am Harry Potter by the way, and she's Hermione Granger and he is Ron Weasley."

Tetsuya showed a small smile and shook all of the hands offered to him, "Nice to meet you all, minna."

Tetsuya and his new friends chatted with each other happily. They exchanged information about each other. The three wizards told him that it was rare to have a new student when it is nearing the end of the school year. They started school at the first of September. They also teach a few spells Tetsuya needed to know, but the Professors will not repeat teaching. He is glad that he can somehow relate to Harry as he is also an orphan, just like him. He has every answer to their every question. Now though, he isn't sure how to respond as Hermione asks:

"Tetsuya, we have taught you a few spells but I haven't seen any wand. Where is your wand?"

* * *

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Edited 03/10/18_**


	7. Chapter 7

"Tetsuya, I need your help over something. Can I excuse him for a while?"

Hermione and the two boys looked over behind Tetsuya. They saw the new defense of the dark arts professor, Samantha Buenaventura. Hermione couldn't do anything but nod. She still has her frown though, which meant she didn't like being unanswered.

Tetsuya stands up and bows at them in apology. "I apologize. I will see you in dinner later."

"Yeah, you should sit with us!" Ron says, smiling at him.

Hermione's attention snapped at him, "We aren't sure yet whether he will be Gryffindor, Ron!"

Harry nods while smiling a little at Tetsuya. Tetsuya smiles in response before going with his head of house. They rounded the corner. They continue to walk. When they are in front of the sleeping quarters of the Sycamore and the head of house, Samantha faced her student.

"That was a close one, Tetsuya! They are a very curious batch of students as far as I was told. Remember what the headmaster said? You are to keep to yourself that you don't have a wand yet. You can catch up but you cannot use magic yet. Careful, you get me?"

Tetsuya nodded at this, "I know that, Ma'am. There are only three days before my wand arrive. What will I do if I am already noticed? It will be a huge problem for me."

"We can't do anything about it," said Samantha, "the only thing we can do is pour you with knowledge until you will be able to bring forth your magic."

Tetsuya thanked his head of house. Samantha reminded him that he only have an hour before dinner. After that, Samantha excuses herself since she is being summoned by the headmaster. Tetsuya decides to stay in his room for the most part until it is time for dinner. He is reading the books he just got but forgot to read since talking with Hermione, Ron and Harry. By Hermione's last comment, he guessed that the three are Gryffindors. According to what he heard, Gryffindors are brave at heart and they value justice above everything else. He relaxed his mind and started reading. He would glance to the clock on the table from time to time.

When it was time to go, he stands up, arrange his look to be presentable and made his way out to the great hall. Upon arriving at the great hall, he can hear everyone chatting with each other. He also noticed the added table in the in between the long table of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. This table though is shorter compared to the other long tables. He decides to go to the shorter table. He sees the name 'Sycamore' on the side of the table. As he sits, the headmaster got everyone's attention. Albus cleared his throat.

"Students of Hogwarts, I have a very important announcement. The new student is here now. He will now be joining us for dinner."

The great hall is suddenly gone quiet. Everybody exchanges looks. They began to whisper excitedly over, who the student is or what they think the new student's house will be. There are even chatters about asking, amongst them, what the extra table is for. They knew nothing about Sycamore after all. Albus smiles at this. He is excited to make the announcement as well and he will let the students chatter later. He has to deliver the message now.

"He will be a special case though. Because of his special case, there will be a little change with regards with the houses," Albus pauses for effect before continuing, "there will be a resorting for all the students of Hogwarts tomorrow before dinner. This is because this student made the sorting hat sort him into a house almost forgotten, this house being Sycamore. Now, here is our new student. Please go in the middle."

And that is his cue. He stares at everyone, not that he will be seen looking at them. He is looking at every expression in their faces. Some were confused while some are excited. As he walked nearer and nearer to his destination, he saw that most of the people that are staring at the center of the hall is waiting for anticipation but are annoyed by a little amount. He sighs and stands at the very center. As he expected, he is not yet seen by anyone yet. He saw the green haired male that his cousin had talked to at the Ravenclaw table. He saw his cousin though in the Slytherin table. He didn't seem to have any care on who the new student though. When his eyes found sight on the Gryffindor table, he saw Harry is looking at him straight. He smiles and nodded at him.

"Hello. I am Tetsuya Kuroko. I am an Eastern. Hope we will get along."

His voice echoed. Every student almost jumped from his voice while the others almost jumped from shock of his sudden appearance. He sighs as this is a very common happening during his childhood. He wondered though why the Akashis are not affected by his disappearance and sudden appearance. If he can use the ability that he has since he was a child then he could just escape from the cruelty of the life with the Akashis. But that wasn't the case.

"How did he get there?"

"He wasn't there a while ago!"

"He appeared out of thin air!"

"He looks young but he can apparate?!"

"That's not supposed to be possible!"

"Very young wizard, looks intelligent too!"

"Too mature looking for a young wizard!" are some of the comments that he heard.

"Students, settle down," Albus says that made the students quiet, "Calm down. This is Tetsuya Kuroko. He is an Eastern student. Unlike the exchange students, he will be staying. He is also Japanese. Don't make him feel like he is an outcast. He is the first student to the house of Sycamore since the last students from this house graduated. But, since he is the first person to this house, I have Professor Buenaventura as his head of house. The purpose of the resorting will be for those who are wrongly placed in a wrong house. That is all, enjoy your dinner!"

Tetsuya had long since sat at his seat after saying his greetings. He saw the green haired male's eyes widened when he had said his name. His cousin though, doesn't seem to care or his voice didn't reach his ears. It is either of that or his cousin doesn't like him to be with him. Maybe his cousin got tired of him and the wizard school is his only escape from Tetsuya himself. He didn't dwell on it further and started eating the food in front of him. Albus watched as he did so and met Severus' eyes.

"Is there any problem, Professor Snape?"

Snape averts his eyes from Albus, "None, sir. It did not slip my notice that after a long time, a student finally fit all of the characteristics of a Sycamore. He is the only pure Sycamore then, if in case another student or two will be joining his presence in the house. Also, Professor Buenaventura as the head of the house is something that the other houses should look out for."

Albus' smile grew, "Ah, I take it that you are worried, Severus?"

Severus glared in the distance, "I am not, sir."

On the head table, on the other side, beside Professor McGonagall, Samantha smiles at his student. She is worried. Her student can't call forth his magic but the headmaster said that his magic is strong. Then again, if it is indeed strong, why couldn't he call it out when he is here in this school? The theory on her said that maybe this is because Tetsuya don't have any wand to use for him to channel his magic. But the other side of her said that this is not in the matter of having a wand or anything to channel the magic to, it may be because the magic is simply too strong to just call out after a long time being dormant.

On the long table aligning the shorter table where Tetsuya is, is where the part of the table Hermione, Harry, and Ron are sitting. They watched the lone boy eating in silence, nobody beside him at that time while he sat eating. Hermione has her suspicion that Tetsuya will not be in their house. Ron argued about it while they are still in the library. Ron told her that she is probably a little jealous about what the other students is saying about the new student. It seemed that all of the students of Hogwarts have high expectations on the new student since they acquired the 5 exchange students. They could not really be blamed since the trio also expected that the student will be just like the exchange students.

"Hermione, do you know something about the Sycamore's history?" Harry asked.

Hermione turns to him, "I don't. It is the first time that I hear that there is a fifth house."

Ron sighs, "I don't want Hermione to research about it. The last time she did that, we are into something dangerous again."

Harry smiles at the memory, "At least it was not only her who did; when we solved the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets."

They continue to eat in silence, each having their thoughts running in their minds.

 ** _HPxKNB_**

The dinner soon finished and the students made their different ways towards their own sleeping quarters. Tetsuya have to go to the office of the headmaster since he had not gone to the office before dinner. Albus welcomed him and they both sat across each other with a table in between them. Tetsuya narrated his whole day. Albus is pleased that Tetsuya is enjoying his stay. They talked about some other things like how he, Harry, Hermione and Ron are able to become acquainted. Tetsuya is about to go to his sleeping quarters when Albus remembered something.

"Tetsuya, Catherine sent me a letter. She said that your wand will be arriving tomorrow."

Tetsuya did not show his emotion out but inside he felt excited, "Thank you, sir. I shall be taking my leave."

Tetsuya makes his way outside the headmaster's office. The quarters of the Sycamore are nearer to the headmaster's office than the other houses'. When he is about to mutter the password, he felt a familiar presence of a professor behind him. He turns around to see a certain professor that he is not really close and they are not really, fully introduced. He remembered that the professor's name is Professor Snape, if his black flowing hair is any indication.

"Well, well, what a pleasant surprise. I believe we aren't fully introduced. I am Professor Severus Snape. I know that you are Tetsuya Kuroko."

Tetsuya nodded. He has no idea how to greet him so he instead bowed in respect. The Professor nods at him and did not stay for another second. Severus continued on his way going to the headmaster's office. He took the same route Tetsuya did from the way the light blue haired male saw the professor. He said the password and the door opens. He immediately entered and had come across his head of house, Samantha, sitting by the living room, near the fire while reading a book. Tetsuya greeted his Professor and Samantha responds in return. He says his night greetings while his head of house did the same before he finally entered his own room.

Inside his room, he remembered that he had not packed his things out yet. He took his trunk out from under the bed and started unpacking. He put his clothes in the wardrobe while the other clothes, he folded it and put it under the clothes that he had hanged.

After doing the task, he realized that it is already getting late. He sat at the bed and turns the lampshade off. He lays down on the soft bed, unable to sleep. His mind flashed back to the all that happened during his day, today. He met the trio but he felt that Hermione is keeping him in an arm's length. It feels like she does not like him at all as a friend. He did not sense anything that Harry or Ron does not like him but that feeling intensified whenever his eyes will find looking at the female. They might become more suspicious of him because he failed to answer where his wand is.

He sighs this time. He rolled to the side. He didn't know what to do. Harry is more understanding of him in his perspective. Ron is more on the 'go with the flow' kind of person, that's the first impression he got from the two, but with Hermione, he feels nervous around her. He felt that he shouldn't go and anger her or something worse than getting detention is about to happen.

He finally closed his eyes and hoped that the first classes that he will attend to that everybody knows of his presence will turn out good, if not great and especially not a huge disaster. But knowing his ability, he didn't dare push his hopes high.

* * *

 ** _A/N: yeah! Severus and dear boy Tetsuya finally met! I wonder where this story's path will take...? hmmm..._**

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Edited 03/10/18_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello again, guys! Thanks for all those who put this story in favorites and alert lists. Thank you, too, for Daygon Yuuki for reviewing! I am so sorry for the late update. I was reviewing for the semestral exams we will have this monday and tuesday. Also, another achievement of mine. This chapter is over 3000+ words. yey! Of course this note is not included. Anyway, let's end my rant and don't forget to review if you like the story.**_

 _ **Onwards with the Story!~**_

"So, he is the new student, huh? He sure looks kind of plain."

At the voice and comment heard, Ryouta raised up to see who just spoke. He is disappointed to see a Slytherin with his and Daiki's leader. The comment didn't affect the facial expression of Seijuro. It is already late and dinner was finished an hour ago. He and Daiki are on their way back to their room when they accidentally they made the contact now with the Slytherins. Draco laughs at their faces.

"Silly Gryffindors Were you expecting that the new student will be in your house? Think again. It'll be easier to bring down the whole new house when there is only one student on it!"

"I suggest you shut your mouth, Draco Malfoy."

Ryouta, Daiki, Draco and an unnamed Slytherin, attentions turn to Seijuro as he said this. It was then that Ryouta and Daiki saw that Seijuro's left eye is orange, almost yellow in color while his right eye has remained red. Both the eyes seemed to be glaring and they looked at you as if you will just drop dead from the look. Knowing Seijuro, Daiki and Ryouta surpass a shiver that almost run down their spine because the statement might be possible. Seijuro looks at the blond and the bluenette one last time, before turning his back on them.

"As I've said, shut your mouth, Draco. We mustn't waste our time on lowly peasants. Whether they be new or mere chess pieces," Seijuro says.

He left while the two Slytherins beside him smirked at the two Gryffindor. Ryouta and Daiki are left agape staring at what their leader had just said. They couldn't believe this. They aren't sure even if the leader had contact with the green haired second-in-command of their group. If in case their leader is, then, they don't have the choice but to further down the investigation that they are looking for. Looks like they will have to talk to a certain green haired male from Ravenclaw later, but for now, they decided to go to their own quarters to have a well-deserved rest they will need badly.

 _ **HPxKNB**_

The next morning, everything is going quite well. Daiki and Ryouta aren't their 'usual-quarreling-over-something-stupid' selves. This didn't go unnoticed by their housemates, but all seems to shrug whatever is bothering the two. Both are quiet and doing what they don't normally do like cleaning their room until it is already clean and sparkling without the use of magic. They are going to talk to Shintaro after the male's last class, which is Charms, is done. They need to at least know even just a tiny bit of how Seijuro acted that way. They also thought that Atsushi can be the cause but the huge male looks too innocent to even know anything the leader is acting. Now, both just finished their first half of the day and are now sitting on their own beds, notebooks in hand.

"Ne, Aominecchi."

Daiki looks up from his notebook, "What is it, Kise? If it is something stupid, count me out. I am not in the mood."

Ryouta pouts, "Hidoi*, Aominecchi! But you know what, I think we should stop."

Daiki raised his left eyebrow, "What do you mean 'stop'?"

"Stop prying into the Akashis'. I don't know why but I feel like there will be a huge consequence if we deeper."

Daiki kept quiet for a while before answering, "You aren't the only one. We should just ask Midorima. At least, we know that he knows something than prying for unsure information. All right, cancel that plan. We will still continue with going to Midorima though."

Ryouta nodded. He stands up a little urgently and quickly wrote a letter. After that, he sent it with his owl, named Kopperi. Daiki remains seated thinking of their next move if in case their plan with Shintaro fails. He actually doesn't know how to progress with all this since almost all is planned either by Shintaro or Seijuro. Now, he knows how tiring it is to think of a plan, especially how to explain it to another person. He didn't rely on it for too long and he and Ryouta stand up to get to the other half of their classes.

Their day is progressing slowly, now that they have a plan to talk to the second in command. They both hardly payed attention to the professor, that almost resulted in a detention for both of them. They sighed at the same time when the last subject for the day is about to be finished. They are not their usual 'disobedient selves' as Professor Snape would put it and surprisingly, both of them passed the Potions making without any points taken from them, much to the dismay of a lot from the Slytherins and relief from their fellow Gryffindors.

The time for them to corner Shintaro has come. They both went outside the classroom where the Charms class is still ongoing. They both waited and nervously stare at each other and the door. They finally heard movement from inside the room and both made themselves ready for the interrogation they are going to put the green haired Ravenclaw student.

 _ **HPxKNB**_

"And that's it for today. Pass your essay tomorrow. Class dismissed."

All the students stand up and each fixes their things to finally finish the final half of their classes. Shintaro has a bad feeling that settled at the pit of his stomach once the second half of the classes for the day started. He has his lucky item for today, a small flask containing a suspicious yellow liquid, nobody dares to ask what it is, that he held with his left hand all the time, except when he is writing. He didn't know where the feeling come from. He stands up and made his way out the room when a familiar blue and yellow mob of hair entered his vision. He doesn't want to deal with a couple of idiots and tried to avoid them. Unfortunately for him and fortunately for the blonde and the bluenette, he didn't have any choice since the hall is full of students filing out of all classrooms. He sighs and thinks that the two might need something really important

"What is your problem, Kise and Aomine?"

Ryouta and Daiki looks at each other, "We need to talk, it's about Akashi. Know of someplace we can talk privately?"

 _ **HPxKNB**_

Tetsuya is at the library, currently. He is finished reading the half of the second shelf already. Having a lot of time made his reading in the library frequent and he isn't complaining. He is actually having the time of his life. Reading makes him calm and it makes him happy. On this particular day, though, he is excited. He is going to have his wand today, according to the headmaster. The wand maker, Catherine Samuels, apparently finished his wand already and will be arriving before dinner. He was given a letter by the headmaster from the female wand maker that he should be very careful in handling his wand. He noted this inside his mind after reading all the guidelines that Catherine left him.

He is also at the library for two reasons: He is here to research about the ingredients that he heard, are the contents of his wand. So far, he found nothing yet. The other is he is waiting for a certain trio to enter. Then again, it is not yet the schedule of the end of their classes so, he read books while he is reading and while he is waiting for the three. He is not sure yet what to tell the three about his wand since he didn't want to lie. With his emotionless face, everyone will buy what he said as the truth anyway but he really didn't want to lie. He sighs in defeat with his inner debate but his head looked up when an owl dropped a package in front of him. He looks around him and found that there is no one inside the library except him and the librarian.

"I wonder what this is?" he mutters out loud for himself to hear.

He opens the package to reveal a box. This is no ordinary box. In fact, Tetsuya knows where he saw the box from. He saw this back at Catherin's shop. He smiles and opened the box. Inside, is almost the same wand he held in his hand the first time he found the perfect wand for him. It is the same except for the length of it and instead of the color brown, it is a little darker. He bottled up his excitement and put his wand inside his pocket. The box and the package disappeared before his very eyes and when he looks outside the library, Hermione, Harry and Ron just arrived. The three didn't notice him and they sat at the very same table that he is sitting on, which is the same table where he and the three first met.

"I told you, there is something wrong with that blonde, Ryouta and the blue haired, Daiki," Hermione says, sitting at the unnoticed Tetsuya to her right.

"And we already told you that it is none of our business," Ron replied.

"Ron is right, Hermione. It is none of our business. It might be because of their leader from Slythein, that Seijuro."

Tetsuya's eyes widened. He knows that Seijuro is also at the same school but he never thought that his cousin will be placed in Slytherin. Every house has a bad impression of the people from Slytherin. His head of house, Samantha, didn't say anything foul or anything bad that the Slytheins had done but the students have that mind set up. He heard that the Slytherin tried to play a prank on Harry, but he wasn't sure what it is.

"Well, I am not sure of that! Maybe, it is something, much, much, more severe. What if they found out something about this school? Guys, we never know what indeed has happened but we need to find out. Don't you see? It takes something huge to actually trigger a behavior change!" Hermione says.

"Whatever you say, Hermione, I'm still sure it is because of their leader."

Silence began to form around them. Nobody dared to break it. Well, at least from the three of them.

"Doumo."

The three almost jumped from their seats that made them snapped their attention to a certain light blue haired male they met yesterday. Harry at Ron smiles at him and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where did you come from? Why are you here? And why do you always pop out of nowhere?"

Tetsuya kept his usual poker face, "I was here the whole time. I am reading and researching from the books. I am here this whole time, it is you three that seemed to pop out of nowhere when I am not observant."

Harry and Ron burst in silent laughter, aware of the librarian while Hermione looks like she is about to say something but can't do so. The two calmed down and they began their chatter. Hermione is quiet all the way. They talked about a lot of things and Tetsuya learned about a sport called Quidditch that Harry is fond of playing. Ron and Harry took turns in explaining the sport to Tetsuya. Finally, unable to control her curiosity, she abruptly turns to the light blue haired male.

"I need to know the answer to my question yesterday, Tetsuya. Where is your wand?"

Tetsuya began having an inner debate before putting his hand inside his pocket and brought his wand out, "Right here."

Ron and Harry looked at in in awe. They never saw a wand made from the East. All the wands they saw at this school are common and it is their first time seeing a wand made of different kind of material. Hermione is also at awe and she almost touched it when Tetsuya immediately put it back inside his pocket.

"Blimey! That was a great looking wand you got there, mate! What is it made of?" Ron asks, excitedly.

"It is Molave and Darkness Loop and Faery Tear, almost took me two hours to finally find this wand."

Harry and Ron have the same wide eyed expression and said at the same time a, "Really?"

"And I bet you haven't got the wand from Olivanders. I wonder where?" Hermione says.

"I bought it from Catherine Samuels, her shop is right at the back of Ollivanders."

Their conversation continues to random things. Tetsuya noticed that Hermione's suspicion is gone and she let her guard down at him. He is glad for this fact and he is sure they can be good friends. Dinner finally came and all of them stand up to accompany each other to the great hall. Hermione hesitates to sit at the seat next to Tetsuya at the Sycamore table but then agreed. A sight made the trio stand up again and leave the blue haired male, much to the confusion of Tetsuya. He saw all the students lined up but he can't see what is at the front. He then remembered that a resorting will occur before dinner.

After a few more minutes, only ten students remained. The next person called in front is named Neville, is Tetsuya is not mistaken. He had no companions yet. He heard the hat shout a "Sycamore!" and he smiled. He finally has another person aside from him at the house. He saw Neville walking towards where he is and he smiled.

"Welcome to the house. Neville, is it?"

Neville nodded, "Neville Longbottom, I know you are Tetsuya Kuroko," they shook hands.

They continue to watch the resorting happening. Apparently, Hermione, Harry and Ron, are still Gryffindors. All the three of them look at him in apology but Tetsuya nodded at each of them. However the next five students that are next for the resorting is a sight that everyone anticipated. A blonde is called first.

The hat above Kise's head shouted, "Sycamore!"

Ryouta's eyes widened before he waved with a smile to the two people at the Sycamore table. He smirked at Daiki and the bluenette looked at him annoyed. Daiki is called next.

"Sycamore!"

At this, all the students from Hogwarts looks at the Sycamore table, annoyed. They have a feeling that most, if not all, of the exchange students will be in that house. They still have their hopes that even just one of the exchange students will be in their house will be a huge advantage. Tetsuya looks at everyone nervously. It is not shown on his face and his whole body but he is. He knows that the students of the other houses are angry at him, indirectly and directly, because he has woken the house that is almost forgotten. He saw the green haired called in front and another yell of "Sycamore!" that results groans from the Ravenclaw table. The green haired male goes to the Sycamore table. He sat in front of Neville, who is beside Tetsuya.

"You are…Tetsuya Kuroko, right?" he says.

Tetsuya nodded, "Yes, I am. You are…?"

"Shintaro Midorima, I was from the Ravenclaw house."

They shook hands. The blonde, at the other side of Tetsuya, pouts at them. Neville looks at them and he nervously looks at the people that are being resorted.

"I am Ryouta Kise, I was from the Gryffindor house," Ryouta says and they shook hands.

"Sycamore!"

At the shout of the hat, all the people from the Sycamore table snapped their attention to the front. They found out that a certain bluenette and a violet haired male are on their way towards their table. Daiki sat in beside Shintaro to the male's left while Atsushi sat next to Ryouta. Both also introduced themselves to Tetsuya but the table, where they are, become awkwardly quiet. They didn't notice that a certain red haired male go in front and the hat paused at him.

"Still difficult to place, but I know you will be better suited now, Sycamore!"

They heard the hat but they didn't dare look at their leader. Neville is the only person who didn't notice the growing tension that is growing thicker and thicker as the red haired male leader of the group steps closer and closer to the table. The leader stopped in front of the table and sat in front of Tetsuya. The light blue haired male didn't like to look at him but he felt the pressure that made him look across him. Seijuro smiled at him in a weird way that made the breathing of the rainbow group almost stop abruptly. The eye contact between the cousins didn't waver, and as if it is just only them in that very room, Seijuro's smile widened.

"Hello, Akashi-kun, never thought I will see you here."

"Oh, hello, too, Tetsuya, don't try to fool me. I know you know about me in here. And yes, indeed, what a pleasant surprise seeing you here."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello! I am back! I think I can do a daily update. Who are up for it? See you guys tomorrow, my exams will be done by then. Don't forget to review if you liked it!**_

 _ **Onwards with the story! :)**_

The tension is so thick that you could almost slice it with a knife. Their staring is intense that even the students, from nearby tables, felt shivers run down their spines. Ryouta, Daiki, Atsushi and Neville pretended not to see how intense the situation they are in, currently. Finally, Seijuro breaks the eye contact and the foods appeared in front of them. The loud chatter of the other students returned but the table of the house of Sycamore remained quiet, almost awkward.

"Nice dinner we are having, ne*, minna*?"

Ryouta says, trying to start the conversation.

Everyone ignored him that made him pout. He kept silent though. On the head table, a certain professor is not pleased. He didn't like the huge turn of events in just a few days. No offense but in Severus mind, his fellow professor, Samantha Buenaventura, is not capable of handling all the exchange students. She may come from Asia, just like the students, but he thinks that he can handle them all better himself, not in a boasting kind of way. Albus seemed to be sensing his bad mood again and he stopped himself before he can groan out loud when Albus finally speak his mind.

"Hmm…you are in a worse mood now then a few hours ago, Severus. I wonder why?"

"I am not angry, sir. This is what I always look like."

Albus laughs, "I see. Prove yourself, then."

Severus finally turns to the headmaster, "Pardon?"

"Prove yourself, Severus, if you are worthy enough."

 _ **HPxKNB**_

"That is, surely, a huge tension, huh?" Ron comments.

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement. They never thought that the resorting will result to this. The trio wonders if their friend will be able to keep himself together with a weird combination of personalities that will be around him for a long time. They decided that they will try their best to help in whatever the light blue haired male needs. Even Hermione, who is suspicious of the male at first, felt sympathy and already made up her mind to help.

"I knew it. The problem of Daiki and Ryouta is their leader himself. Look at how they look at him," Harry says and they look to see.

Daiki and Ryouta are watching their leader from time to time. They look as if they are wary of their own leader. Hermione watches them before concluding that Easterns are difficult to understand. At first, they can't be seperated. Now that they are once again together, they can't seem to get along now. She, also, couldn't help but notice that the leader is, indeed, acting weird, if his smile is something to come by. She only saw the smile for a split second since that is the only time that Seijuro faced Shintaro. Harry, Ron and Hermione thought that they wouldn't think about it for now and focus on the food now. They will have a time to speak with the male anyway.

 _ **HPxKNB**_

Dinner passed by rather quickly. Each made their ways to their sleeping quarters. The Sycamore students are on their way to their quarters. Tetsuya is in front, leading the way, Shintaro and Seijuro are behind the light blue haired wizard, silence accompanying them, Daiki and Ryouta are quarreling behind the leaders over aomething stupid and Atsushi remains at the back of all of them. When they are in front of the door, Tetsuya's new, fellow housemates are shocked to see no portrait at the door.

"Tranquility," Tetsuya mutters under his breath.

The door opens to reveal the whole place. Now that Tetsuya really thought of it, the place has a feeling of nature. He knows that Sycamore is a kind of tree which can lead to his conclusion that maybe, that is where the feeling of nature come from. They saw Samantha, who is sitting on the sofa, at the gathering area of the students. She is reading a book and barely noticed their presence. She looks up though to see them and her face brightened.

"Tetsuya! You made your friends come over?" She asks excitedly.

Daiki and the others, except Seijuro, exchanged looks at each other.

"Professor, they are now with us. They are now Sycamores."

Samantha's eyes twinkled and she stands up, "Really? Come, come then! Welcome to the Sycamore house. I bet you are wondering why I am here. "

The exchange students and Neville nodded in unity. It made Samantha happy that her student, Tetsuya, will have a companion and a circle of friends rather than staying in the house quarters or the library. She smirked at them, making the students realize that she can be kind, but at the same time, strict.

"I am your head of house. Neville, since you didn't go to my class yet, I will only tell you that I am your defense of the dark arts teacher."

Neville nodded nervously. Samantha smiled at him kindly, making him have a realization that the new professor is nothing to be afraid of just because of the subject that she teaches. He smiled at the professor and everyone sat at the sofa. Tetsuya is beside the head of house while the others are sitting facing them on the opposite side. Oddly enough, Seijuro is sitting where he is aligned with Tetsuya in his opposite. They made eye contact that makes the smile of Seijuro a little wider.

"Okay. Since there are a lot of rooms for us, you can pick which you would like. I have my quarters near the fireplace if you need me. The rooms of your choice will, afterwards, contain your things. I wil see you all in the morning."

Samantha left them and entered her own room.

Everyone entered a random room except Tetsuya, as he entered his room. Alone in his room, he is able to analyze the situation he is in. His cousin is the leader of the group where the members are Shintaro, Ryouta, Daiki and Atsushi. Not only that, he acts differently with him and his group. He didn't know what happened, about why Seijuro is so cold towards him then he was, back there at their manor. He sighs. He thinks that he needs the rest to be able to have the strength tomorrow. He is also supposed to be reporting to the headmaster but it can wait in the morning. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.

 _ **HPxKNB**_

The next morning, Ryouta wakes up unusually early. He immediately took a shower and wear his uniform afterwards. His uniform before, that has the emblem of a lion on their left chest and a maroon and gold stripes for necktie, has changed. The emblem on the left chest in not a lion anymore, it is now a tree that looks as if it is reaching for the moon. His necktie is maroon and gold no longer; it is now red and blue. It suits the overall uniform but it has a superiority feel when he first looks at it. It is simple looking but it has something Ryouta cannot explain. He knows that this uniform will suit all of them rather than their different emblems before.

After wearing the uniform, he made his way outside his room. Last night, his things immediately appeared inside the room. He is really thankful for magic because it made life easier. He saw their head of house, sitting on the sofa, with a book, reading. He did not dare disturb her and just sat nearby. Since the gathering place is huge; there are a lot of sofa in every corner of that room and he is sitting almost at the farthest right of the whole place, he thought that he will not be sensed by the teacher. He is wrong. As he sat there quietly, Samantha's head snapped in attention at him.

"Oh, it is just you, Kise. I thought someone is sneaking up behind me," she says with a smile.

Ryouta smiles nervously, "Erm, you called me Kise…?"

Samantha laughs, "Well, you are japanese and it would be rude for me to call you by your first name if we aren't really close yet."

"I-I see."

Samantha became quiet after that. She stares at her back where Ryouta is sitting at, the farthest right. She sighs and gestured for the blonde to sit beside her. The blonde looks hesitant but he did sit beside her. She puts her hand on his head and ruffles the hair.

"You are doing well at my subjet even if you almost got detention from me."

"W-well, I really like how you make it easier to understand, not like a certain potions professor…"

"Oh, that Snape? He always esearches and discover things the hard way. Naturally, he will teach you, lot, things, the hard way."

Silence enveloped them. There is no tension in the air. Ryouta wonders what is up with that new student and Seijuro seems to know him pretty well. He wants to ask the professor beside him to know something but he decides against it. He may, in the near future, but not now. They sat in comfortable silence when he finally noticed the frown rested on Samantha's visage.

"What's wrong, sensei?"

The hand atop his head fell to the side of the owner, "What…do you think of Tetsuya?"

Ryouta stared at Samantha in shock. That was the thought that crossed his mind a while ago. He isn't sure about what to say but he still responds.

"He is quiet. Also, he seems to be appearing out of thin air. And…he looks kind of lonely," Ryouta says.

Samantha nods, "Do you think you can do me a favor?" When Ryouta nods, Samantha continues, "Can you…be friends with Tetsuya? I am not sure but I feel like he needs someone right now. I cannot be there all the time, plus, I am a professor. He can go to me to tell me all his worries but I am sure he will keep some to himself. So, can you?"

Ryouta thinks of the whole thing. It will be bad if he and the others of the same house will not be friends or close because they are already together. Even though a lot has changed even for only a week, Ryouta knows that he will try his best to try and mend back the bonds. Hopefully, maybe even Tetsuya can help. Ryouta nods with a smile at the professor in which it was awarded with a smile from the other. Samantha stands up and goes to the door.

"I will be going out. I might be in the library before breakfast if you need me. If there is something bothering you, tell me. Also, thank you very much, Kise."

Samantha left. Ryouta heard a door open and turns to see that it is their leader Seijuro. He looks presentable and the uniform, as Ryouta told himself a while ago while wearing the uniform, it suits Seijuro. It may be because of his hair. Seijuro stares at him and smiles. The red haired is about to go near but then stopped, the smile replaced by a smirk.

"Good morning, Ryouta."

Ryouta almost flinched with the tone used. There is a certain ring to the tone that made it seem like he is a completely different person. For a second, he thought he saw his eyes portray that he need help but then the eyes immediately looks back at his with mock and superiority. The red eyes he once knew is now heterochromatic. The left eye is now orange almost yellow to gold while the right remains red. Looking at the eyes almost makes you feel hollow.

"G-good morning, too, Akashicchi."

"You never wake up early. What is the occasion?"

Ryouta visibly gulped, "N-nothing, Akashicchi! Ehehehe…I just woke up really early."

Seijuro stares at him, "Hmmm? Okay then."

Seijuro is about to get out too when he seemed to remember something. He turns back around to see an almost shaking Ryouta, looking at him. Seijuro kept himself an inner laugh at how Ryouta looks now.

"Oh right. Piece of advice, Ryouta. Be careful around Tetsuya. You never know what will happen if you hang around with him too much."

He left right after saying his message. Ryouta stares at the door for a while longer at the door. His eyes wanders to the whole place and he wished that he didn't wake up early today. A lot is told to him. Now, he isn't sure who to follow, his head of house or his leader's warning. But he knows that Tetsuya is a kind looking guy. If he follows Samantha's favor, nothing bad will happen, right?

A/n: *minna- everyone, *ne- right?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello! I made it! This is the first part of the daily update. I will see you guys tomorrow. Read at your own risk from here on out. Little warning would be good for the next chapters, don't you think?**_

 _ **Anyway, onwards with the story! :)**_

"I have your schedule now."

Everyone turns from whatever they are doing to the door. There, they saw their head of house, smiling at them. Before Samantha arrived, they are at the gathering area, each doing their own thing. Atsushi is with his snacks, Daiki and Ryouta are quarreling once again, Tetsuya, Shintaro and Seijuro each held their notes, reading and Neville is trying to do an unlocking spell and failing. They have nothing to do since they don't have the schedule yet. They already took their breakfast and it was awkward. They are having a hard time talking when the silence seems to like them this time then their previous days at the school they are in currently. Samantha looks at each one of them and held out her notes. She sat at the sofa along with the others, eager to know what their new schedule would be.

"Your first class by this same time is Transfiguration. Next is Charms, then…"

Samantha explained to them that their schedule is behind slightly because the school schedule is not yet used with five houses. Samantha further explained that the schedule of classes will change next school year, not that any of the exchange students care. Neville and Tetsuya listened intently though, since both of them are regular students of the school. They can go to a class anytime as long as they follow the order of the classes. They can't pick the classes they first want to attent to, unfortunately if they are by their own. They can attend a class without order, if they all agreed to attend the class together. Atsushi, Neville, Daiki, Shintaro and Seijuro made their way towards there first classes. Ryouta and Tetsuya are left at the gathering area. When the door closed, silence enveloped them. The light blue haired male didn't mind it but the blonde looks at the other, thinking what he is going to do. Tetsuya is reading a book he got from the library while Ryouta stays silent near him. The blond finally tried his luck in speaking.

"Hi."

Tetsuya looks at him. Ryouta internally made his palm make contact with his forehead. That is a very lame start of conversation. The positive part of that one word is that they will, indeed, have a conversation. Ryouta smiles nervously at him. Aqua colored eyes met golden-like orbs.

"What is it, Kise-kun?"

"W-well, since we are both Japanese and all, h-how do you like it here?"

Tetsuya looks as if he is just staring at Ryouta. If not for the question that he asked, he will think that the light blue haired male is just watching his every move. At least, he knows that the male is thinking about an answer to his question. Tetsuya stares straight in the eyes of Ryouta that made the other nervous and think that maybe his question is something wrong to say.

"It is refreshing. This place gives me room to breathe."

"I see."

Tetsuya laid his book down at the table in front of them and turn his full attention at Ryouta, "What about you, Kise-kun?"

Ryouta smiles and said that he likes the country. It gives a different environment and it provides the perfect place for studying, even if he himself admits that he isn't fond of reading. That simple subject for conversation continues to this and that. At some point, Tetsuya finally smiled and Ryouta knows at that time that the other is enjoying their talk.

After a few minutes later, Tetsuya stands up and got his book. Ryouta stands as well, not knowing what to do. Tetsuya smiles at him.

"Thank you very much, Kise-kun. I never thought talking to somebody can be this fun."

Ryouta scratched the back of his head, "It is fine, Kuroko-kun! If you need someone to talk to, I will be here. If there is anything you like to ask, feel free to do so! After all, we are friends now right?"

Tetsuya tilted his head to the side a little, "Friends, huh? I guess. Thank you, really, Kise -kun. I have a question in mind now though, do you mind?"

"No, nope! What is it?"

Seriousness seemed to envelope them before Tetsuya said, "What happened to Akashi-kun?"

 _ **HPxKNB**_

"You called for me, headmaster?"

Samantha is currently inside the headmaster's office. She is summoned before her class with the Gryffindors. She didn't know why she was summoned. She and Albus made eye contact before the office's door opened. They both turn to it to see another professor. A female professor, who wears spectacles and her hair in a tight bun, makes her way near the two. The cloak she is wearing is being swept lightly by little air that she passed by as she walks.

"You called for me, sir?"

Albus nodded at both of them, "Yes, indeed, I did. You might be wondering why, I presume?"

Minerva nods a little, "Before that, sir. I have a more pressing matter to discuss with you."

"What is it, Professor McGonagall?"

Minerva raised her spectacles up the bridge of her nose. Samantha looks at Albus and Minerva back and forth before settling her sight with Minerva. She wished that it has nothing to do with her students.

"It is about Seijuro Akashi from Professor Buenaventura's house."

Samantha's attention snapped straight at her fellow professor with a thought in her mind that she thinks she shouldn't test fate, "What happened? Did something happened inside your class this morning?"

"Nothing, but I can't help but notice that Seijuro acts his normall self this time then the next second, he seemes like a completely different person."

"Is that so?" Albus confirms, "if so, then, we have to leave it be. When it will go to the point of being worse, it is the only time we will take a course of action. Professor Buenaventura, I leave the boy to your care."

Samantha nods her head, "I will be doing my best."

"The matter I am about to tell you before the subject of Seijuro Akashi is brought up is about Tetsuya Kuroko."

Samantha couldn't believe that the issue is the two from her house. She didn't think that she will be going to have a headache with two students that looks capable than the others. She cannot believe, too, that all the issue shown to the headmaster's atention is all about her students. She surpassed the urge to bang her head at the nearest wall while she waited for the headmaster to say something. Minerva also waited patiently for the information that is about ti be told.

Albus stared straight on both their eyes seriously as he said, "I now have a theory on why Tetsuya can't bring forth his magic."

 _ **HPxKNB**_

"I told you not to put it in, you idiot!"

The statement made a certain Potions Professor turn to them. He surpassed a smirk when he saw the potion turning to a color that is not described at the book. He is about to speak when he saw Seijuro from the other side of the room throw something in the air that shot inside the potion that made it return back to the original color. Severus almost cursed. He can't just take out points from any of the Sycamore since they are all exchange students.

Although, he saw Neville beside Seijuro. He remembered that the male is now a Sycamore. If in case the male did something wrong with the formula, then, he can take points. He waited but it seems like the male is unlikely to get something wrong.

"Time's up. Pass your potions and get out of my sight!" Yelled Severus.

The Gryffindor is the house that is with the Sycamore instead of the Slytherin. The schedule of the Slytherin in Potions will be after them. All the students of Gryffindor immediately fixed their things to be able to leave quickly. They don't want to risk having some of their house points taken.

Sycamore students though, took their time in fixing their things. It is the last subject for the day anyway. They decided that to be able to not cross paths with the Slytherins, they will attend their classes earlier than the rest. Shintaro couldn't shrug off the fact that he feels something wrong is about to happen. Atsushi fixes his things while he is munching a snack. Before they are done, they got out and some of the Slytherins enters. They saw Seijuro and each laughed at him. Draco comes in front, with his two companions that the Sycamores didn't bother knowing the name of.

"What happened to you, Seijuro? I thought they are a huge waste of time? Looks like you like them for yourself," Draco says and his fellow housemates laughs with him.

Seijuro ignores them. Daiki and Atsushi became aware of the incoming danger. Where the danger they sensed came from, they don't know. They ignored the laughing from the other house which irritated the students. They finally finished fixing their things. They are about to get out the room, with Seijuro leading them out when the Slytherins blocked their way to exit the classroom. Blocking the way out means they are blocking the way of the leader, Seijuro. Draco, being in front, smirks at them.

"Not so fast, Sycamores. We have a business to settle."

"What do you need from us? We are in a very tight schedule," Shintaro replies.

Daiki stares at all of them from up to down and back up, "Ha? What are this people doing? Are they trying to be a cool looking bully? It don't suit you all. Let us pass."

The Slytherins laugh, "Why would we?" One of the Slytherins said.

Both parties stand at their positions quiet. Nobody dared to break it. Well, at least not from both of the parties.

"Sycamores, out of my classroom, now!"

The Slytherins snickered and each looked at the Sycamores in mock, daring them to try to make way from them. The Sycamores didn't know what to do. They each look at each other. It is then that they realized that Seijuro is the only person, from them, that is staring at the ground. It grew quiet. Eerily quiet. The air around them seems to be suffocating them.

"Let them pass!" A voice from outside was heard.

Some of the Slytherins turn to the source of the voice. Shintaro, Daiki, Atsushi and Neville can't see the person beyond but they know that the voice is a fellow housemate. They waited as the conversation between the person outside and the Slytherins' Draco, since he is the person speaking for all of his fellows.

"What are you going to do, new student? Help your fellow housemates? How are you gonna do that, huh?"

They heard a loud crash that echoed at the corridors. Somebody has pushed Tetsuya is the conclusion that they made. The Slytherins smirked at them with taunt. Draco looks at them head on as he made his way back in front. Seijuro finally looks up at them. Draco and the others stares at him, straight in the eye.

"On your knees."

On that simple command, every single one of the Slytherins that looked at him in the eye fell down on their knees. All of them staring at the floor in shock. If you will look in the eyes of the Sycamores, the Slytherins are on their knees and they look as if they are bowing their head in apology. Seijuro walks passed them, his fellow housemates behind him as he did so. When he completely passed by all of them along with the others, Seijuro turns back at them, staring at them in a side view which made his left eye's almost golden like orbs gleam in irritation.

"No one can look at me straight in the eye, only the people who respect me can. No one will get in my way, not even if you are my parents. My orders are absolute and that's where you belong, on your knees."

After he said this, the doors began swinging close. A last glimpse of them was seen by the Slytherins and Draco, when they turned before the doors closed. When the doors swing open once again, they didn't see any traces of the Sycamore students. The doors finally closed by then.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello guys! Sorry for the late update! I almost forgot to do so hehe. I fell asleep but anyway it is here. I won't say anything more .**_

 _ **Onwards with the story! :)**_

In the course of three more days, the Sycamores are the huge topic of the whole school. They say that they are dangerous people and therefore, the person who should talk to them shall take necessary precaution. Whenever they pass by, the students will make way for them. Some rumors are also spread with all the individual from the Sycamore house. It was said that the new student is the real leader and because of him, the group is reunited after being separated to different houses. Others said that Seijuro is the most dangerous member of the group and only Tetsuya can handle him. Little of the others said that Tetsuya is the strongest of all of them and he doesn't need a wand or what so ever to actually call forth his magic. All the Sycamores all shrug this off.

In the point of view of the Sycamores, they aren't able to talk to the red haired leader. He kept quiet and the surrounding area seemed more suffocating then what had happened at that day, when he finally said the lines.

Shintaro is worried but it is not shown on his face. He is worried at the fast state that Seijuro is becoming that of his parents. Now that it did, three days ago, he didn't know what to do. He already suspected that he will, sooner or later. He just didn't expect that it will be this early, and to think that it will be now that they are overseas of where they really belong. Seijuro is a pureblood, and so is Shintaro, Daiki, Atsushi and Ryouta. They are bound to be almost like their parents. He can't just believe, like the others, that it will turn out to be this worse and this early.

They tried and failed to talk to the red haired male. He seems to space out every now and then. He isolated himself to the others and kept all of them at an arms length. Tetsuya is the only individual who didn't try to talk to him yet. The light blue haired new student doesn't want to try either, and so they are left quiet and awkward all the time: in their classes, in the great hall and inside their own quarters.

Daiki, unable to hold onto the silence any longer, finally cornered Seijuro at the corner after the last class.

"What is wrong with you, Akashi?"

Seijuro stares at the ground with poker face. His eyes didn't portray any emotion except for sadness. Daiki and Shintaro steps back in shock since all the othe Sycamores already cornered him. As if that is a trigger, Seijuro's red eyes become heterochromatic and he stares at all the eyes looking at him in irritation.

"What's your problem, Daiki?"

Daiki, who is still in shock, from the emotion portrayed at their leader's eyes and the name that he is called, didn't respond. Seijuro turn his attention from Daiki to Shintaro. The green haired, second in command didn't falter in having a staring contest with the red haired leader. Seijuro raised an eyebrow and turns back to Daiki.

"Nothing? This is a huge waste of time. Now, don't bother me if it is something unimportant," he said and they made way for him.

That happened a day ago. After that, nobody tried to talk to him. In the span of three days, Shintaro and Daiki has tried talking to the light blue haired male and they discovered that they both have something in common with the male. They both become close with the male but not with each other. Ryouta and Tetsuya are also close. In fact, the three are getting Tetsuya talk a lot more. Tetsuya didn't mind the attention, he is glad that there are people who he can call friends.

They are currently inside their gathering area. Everyone is silent, as usual. Nobidy dared to talk and each have something to do. Tetsuya, Shintaro and Seijuro held their notes and reading them, the others are practicing the spells taught to them. Their head of house used an extra room inside their quarters so that they can practice alone, with somebody or with Samantha whenever they can. Currently, the others are practicing the spell that Samantha had taught them yesterday. Daiki already got it and is only practicing to get a hang of it. Neville is running behind them in terms of perfecting the spell but he tries his best.

"Neville, you should concentrate. Lose any focus can be proven fatal," Atsushi says, looking at the almost burned ceiling of their quarters.

If it weren't for the extra spells that Samantha put all around the place, then the whole place will be burned. Her students like to practice spells after all. They all looked up to see that the ceiling is reverting back to its original look, not burnt.

"I am sorry," Neville said.

He collapse but Atsushi is behind him so he is caught before he ended up on the floor. Ryouta turn his attention to them after casting. He run to them as he is from the other side of the room. Daiki didn't bother looking at their direction. He is still practicing after all. They are all sweaty and the thought of taking a bath crossed their minds simultaneously.

"Are you okay, Neville?" Ryouta asks.

Neville nods, "Yes, I am fine, Ryouta. Little rest and I will be feeling good afterwards."

Ryouta smiles at him brightly, "Well, I don't know about you guys but I want to take a bath. I will see you all later."

With Ryouta gone, it is quiet once again. Daiki couldn't take it and he and Atsushi enters the farthest right room, where Samantha fixed it to make it perfect for practicing, for a little spar. Neville enters his own room so he can take a bath too. The final sound heard inside the room is a door closing. Shintaro put his notes down on the table. He leans his back to the sofa and take off his glasses to massage his forehead.

"Are you okay, Midorima-kun?"

Shintaro hummed but didn't look up. He continue to massage his forehead. Unknown to his knowledge, Seijuro and Tetsuya are having a staring contest. The notes and the book they held in their hands are on the table, almost forgotten as they stare at each other. The only thing that is preventing them from having too much contact is because Shintaro is between and they are all sitting on the same sofa.

"What is it that you need, Akashi-kun?"

Shintaro opens his eyes. It was then that he notice the intensity of the stares coming from both of the people sitting on both side of his. He excused hinself and enters his room. Once inside his room, he tries to overhear the conversation but failed. He realized that thet must have used a silencing spell around them. Unable to do anything else, he sat on the side of his bed and continues his forehead massage. After a while, he lay down to just think of things that are happening and analysing it.

Outside, Seijuro and Tetsuya are now standing, facing each other. Seijuro is smirking while Tetsuya kept his usual emotionless face.

"Tetsuya, I missed you. Why won't you give your cousin a hug?"

Tetsuya face remained impassive, "You are not Akashi-kun. The Akashi-kun I know will never look at me straight in the eye everytime I look at him."

Seijuro laughs, "Oh? Is that so? I am Seijuro Akashi."

Tetsuya's stance is a little tense now, "No, you are not Akashi-kun. Who are you?"

Seijuro began walking near Tetsuya, in which the other walks backwards. When finally Tetsuya's back hit the wall, Seijuro stares at him with mock.

"So, what are you going to do, Tetsuya? If I am not Seijuro, so what?"

"I am going to bring him back," is the only reply Seijuro got from the male.

They both stay silent. They are not moving from their place and started staring at each other again. They both turns around to see a blond looking at them in shock.

"You…are not Akashicchi?"

Seijuro smirks at him, "Oh? Ryouta is here too? This is bad, very bad. Only the cousin is supposed to know but another person will be somehow involved huh?"

Seijuro removed his hand from his pocket to see his wand, glowing slightly. Ryouta's eyes widened as the wand pointed at him. He didn't remember when the wand had started glowing slightly. All he knows is that it doesn't. A spell is cast and Ryouta is thrown away in a split second that Ryouta can't react as fast as he can. He braces himself for impact but then he realized that he is caught in another spell and he is then gently placed on the floor.

Seijuro turns back to Tetsuya, "I am proud of you, Tetsuya. To think that you can do that without any words uttered is good. Hmm…but not good enough."

Seijuro is already on the process of casting another spell in a flick of a wrist when Tetsuya tried a disarming charm and the wand fell out of reach. Ryouta held onto the wand of Seijuro and pit it in his pocket. After the wand fell out of his hand, Seijuro stares at his hand in shock and he fell on his knees, yelling at the top of his lungs while grabbing a fistful of hair with his hand as if pulling it from the pain.

Shintaro got out of his room. He got a potion and forced Seijuro to drink it to help with the pain. After a few more minutes, Seijuro's screaming stopped. His voice, now raspy, asks for water. When they gave his water and he is done drinking it. He lookes at all his housemates, confusion shown on his face.

"What happened?"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello. Sorry for the late update. I am in a very tight schedule this past few days. This will be a double update. Please see the Try to Understand for the other update. Excuse my ranting.**_

 _ **Onwards with the Story :)**_

Samantha is inside her room. She is analysing what is happening in the course of that three days. She didn't know why they're being awkwardly quiet with each other. The only positive thing that she noticed is that Ryouta followed her favor and Daiki and Shintaro becomes friends with Tetsuya as well. It is a good progress so that Tetsuya can cope up from having no friends to having one. Accidentally or not, she heard Tetsuya's unsure tone when he was talking to Ryouta and the latter mentioned that they are friends. It is something she can easily pick up. She knows this because she was there once.

It is quiet and all she can hear are the sounds of spells hitting the concrete. She concludes that some of her students are practicing the spell that she had taught them. She is about to take a nap when she heard a loud bang that sounds as if something hard made contact with the ceiling. She shook her head since she knows that the spell caster that sound come from is Neville because casting the spell wrongly will make it be immediately cast upwards.

She made sure that there are no more sound that she can hear and they are now on their way to bed. She, too, is about to do so. Not too long later, she heard a loud clang. It made her immediately sit. She heard nothing afterwards and she is about to lay back down when she heard a piercing scream. This finally got her attention. Samantha got her wand and opens the door. She saw Seijuro sitting on the sofa, a confused look on his face. The others are also there surrounding him and their stance are on guard. In fact, the only person not there is Neville.

"What happened?" Seijuro asks.

Shintaro, Atsushi, Daiki and Ryouta look at him confused as well. Samantha goes near them and stand behind the semi-circle they had formed around the red haired.

"Honestly, we have no idea," Daiki says.

Everyone's attention turn to Tetsuya and Ryouta. Both didn't move and didn't bother to acknowledge the stares. They are more busy trying to figure out what, indeed, had happened, themselves.

"What was the piercing scream I heard a while ago?" Samantha finally voiced out after a long time of silence.

"That was Akashicchi, Sam-sensei. We didn't know what had happened actually."

Tetsuya backed up what he said, "A confrontation between me and Akashi-kun happened a while ago. I disarmed him and his wand is in Kise-kun's hands. He suddenly screamed his head off as if in pain. Good thing that Midorima-kun here made him take a potion to lessen and finally end the pain."

Samantha nods her head. She told everyone, except Ryouta and Tetsuya, to go to their rooms to rest. Shintaro is reluctant to leave Seijuro but he agreed without a final glance to the male. Once the last door is closed, Samantha's attention return to the three males. Tetsuya still has his emotionless face with a tint of curiosity in his eyes. Ryouta is standing beside Seijuro and is looking at Seijuro and Samantha, back and forth before finally looking at the head of house. Seijuro is staring at the distance, his face is in his poker face, his eyes shows confusion though.

"What really happened, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya looks at the head of house, "What occurred a while ago is what we told you a while ago. I and Kise-kun have no idea why it happened. All we know is that it did."

"Care to tell us something, Akashi?"

"I have no idea, myself," said Seijuro, "All I remembered is that I asked Midorima to give me update if in case he knows who the new student is. After that, everything's quite foggy."

"In other words, you are not the one who we are talking to a couple of days ago?" Ryouta asks, a little fearful for the incoming fact.

"Talked? You talked with me? I don't remember."

Samantha thought of this. She can't believe that the problem that they have is deeper than she expected. She knows that when she leaves this, it'll only get deeper and deeper.

"But there is something that bothers me. I know that this is not my memory but I have no idea why I felt like it is my own," Seijuro says.

Ryouta looks at the scene that unfolds before him. It is his first time seeing their leader look helpless like this. It is as if something is playing a role in the background, pulling the strings and messing up with them. He knew his leader to be a great motivator. He is kind and understanding and rarely gets angry. He is a strong willed person, one with a great determination. Seeing him like this is something that will most likely be worse if he is in the position of the red haired male.

"What is it, Akashi? Tell us."

Seijuro stares at their expressions one by one before saying, "I saw the headmaster said that he probably knows a theory on why Tetsuya can't bring forth his magic."

 ** _HPxKNB_**

Shintaro is staring at the ceiling. He is currently laying down on his bed, unsure on what to do. He tried to eavesdrop not because he is curious but because he is worried for Seijuro. It is not shown on his face that he is worried but he is. It is no use eavesdropping since he also know that they might put a silencing charm around them so that nobody will hear them having a conversation. He didn't have his glasses; it is on the bedside table on his left.

He has known Seijuro since he is a child. The red haired is not liked by the other kids because of his nature. Not just because of his attitude, but also because purebloods are seen as superior and often kept an an arm's length. Also, he is the heir of the most successful clan in Japan. Everyone will panic when he ask for favor because for the others, it is most likely, a command. He first saw him playing shogi by himself and smiling when in one side he wins. That is the first time he actually talk to Seijuro and they immediately become friends. They understand each other and know the other's different antics. They were inseparable ever since and he is the only person the red haired male trust. He is the only person that wad told secrets and feelings by the other. He didn't know what occured but he is sure that even without him there, their head of house and the red haired leader's cousin will help Seijuro, himself to know everything in between the incidents.

 ** _HPxKNB_**

"Professor McGonagall."

Minerva nods to the headmaster as he said her name In greeting. Albus accompanies her on her way to the sleeping quarters of the Sycamores. The head of house of Sycamores told them a brief explanation on what had occured and told them to go to see for themselves. They also invited the presence of a certain potions professor but he said that he is in the middle of something. The other professors are on their own businesses that only left Albus and Minerva available.

"Tranquility," Minerva mutters.

The door opens and they both entered. Silence envelopes them immediately upon entering. The only people inside the gathering area are the head of house herself: Samantha, the new student: Tetsuya, the leader of the exchange students: Seijuro and a blond member of the group of the exchange students: Ryouta. They all seemed to be in deep conversation to notice that they are already inside. Samantha has a frown on her face that even the headmaster blinks upon seeing it. Samantha never frowns, if she does, something bad is happening or will be happening. Ryouta has a confused stare on all the people around him except for the newly arrived professors. Seijuro had a stern face on. Nothing has changed from Tetsuya's face. The only changed that Albus can see from another favorite student of his is his posture. It is a little stiff and his whole body is on guard. On what reason, the headmaster didn't know. He and Minerva finally decided to go near the Sycamores and they heard something from the conversation that is being held.

"But there is something that bothers me. I know that this is not my memory but I have no idea why I felt like it is my own," they heard Seijuro says as they go near.

"What is it, Akashi? Tell us."

They can see that Ryouta had a hint of pity in his eyes as he look at the red haired. Tetsuya stares at them deadpan but Albus can see that some of the muscles that had gone stiff, relaxes even for a little. Seijuro made sure to make eye contact with the head of house, Ryouta and Tetsuya before finally looking into the distance, his eyes glazing a little as if remembering something.

"I saw the headmaster said that he probably knows a theory on why Tetsuya can't bring forth his magic."

This brings shock to the headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Samantha and Tetsuya. Ryouta only looks at the only companies that he thinks are the only person in the room in more confusion.

"Kuroko-kun can't bring forth his magic? But, that's like prohibited in a school of magic. The school who accepts that will go through a lot of investigations regarding that case, right?" Ryouta looks at Tetsuya as he said this in horror.

"I have always know that Tetsuya is a wizard and I haven't told him. But to actually not have the capacity to bring it forth is beyond my comprehension."

Samantha's face immediately replaced the frown with a smile before turning to the two professors and saying, "Good Evening, sir, Professor McGonagall."

"Good evening sir," said Tetsuya.

Ryouta flinched and Seijuro looks at the professors that are going to their direction, in surprise. They both stare at each other before finally setting their gaze in the ground.

"What do we need to know, Professor Buenaventura?" Asked Albus.

Samantha kept her smile, "As you have probably heard, sir. There is no need to hide from you a fact that you yourself have heard. As Akashi here have said, the memory seemed to be his. I know that Tetsuya can't bring forth his magic but like what Ryouta had said, it will lead to a lot of investigations. I have nothing against all this but what will the others say once they learned of this fact?"

Minerva seemed taken a back by the whole statement that a new professor just said. No one dared to tell the headmaster what is in his or her mind about a certain matter, not unless given the permission by the headmaster himself, not even she herself. She respects Albus not to talk to him that way. No professor will talk at him like they are on the same level or friends for a very long time. This must be why Albus seemed to like the bluntness and straightforwardly way that Samantha always do and say things. She might be a young professor in this school but she had achievements that Minerva admit that she will never acquire even with her years of experience in this and that. Minerva can sense amusement in the aura of the headmaster. She didn't know why in this situation Albus find amusement but she knows that she herself know where this might be leading into.

"I understand your concern, Professor Buenaventura. Perhaps we should talk inside my office tomorrow? I think we all can use some sleep. It has been a long day for all of us. I want all of you tomorrow after lunch. For now, I and Professor McGonagall shall be taking our leave," Albus says nodding to Samantha and the three students.

The door opened and the two professors are gone. They all knew that tomorrow morning will be eventful from what had happened today. They heard the door close and Samantha stretched her limbs in front of her students while stifling a yawn.

"So, we are all summoned tomorrow after lunch, as you have probably heard. If you need something I'll be in my room. Akashi, take a rest, we will talk in the morning about how you feel. Maybe the fog that is blocking on some of your memories will be lifted after a good night's rest. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Tetsuya smiles a little, "We'll see you, too, in the morning, Professor Samantha."

Samantha smiles at him, too, and made her way inside her room. The door closed and some of the tension in the air lifted somewhat. Silence filled the room they are currently in. This continued for some more time before Tetsuya stands from his position, having sat beside Seijuro when the headmaster and the head of the house of Gryffindor enters their sleeping quarters. He nods to Ryouta and smiled softly at Seijuro.

"The effect might be temporary but I will find a way for it to be permanent, Akashi-kun, so please count on that."

Tetsuya finally made his way to his room after saying this. Ryouta shouted a last 'good night!' to the light blue haired male before the male's door closed. Ryouta frowns, not knowing what Tetsuya had meant. He and Seijuro stood up together, bid each other a good night and settling on their beds, some thoughts revolving inside their minds before finally giving their brains and bodies' a well deserved rest.


	13. Chapter 13

**_I deeply apologize to those guys who are waiting for the update of the five stories that I promise to have a daily update. I did a lot of things that are time consuming and so, I have no time to spare the last couple of days. Plus, I am in danger of having writer's block, since my muse isn't visiting me. So, I lifted the pause button for this fanfic. Oh, read the bottom author's note. It is very important. The surprise is there so read it! Thank you!_**

 ** _Onwards with the story! :)_**

The next morning is uneventful. Some of the house noticed a slight change in the atmosphere at the long table in between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. It seemed to be more happy but at the same time not, depending on who is looking at them. Harry, Hermione and Ron noticed that Seijuro and Tetsuya are talking with each other. There seems to be no tension what-so-ever. At this, they smiled. They are happy that the light blue haired new student, which is their friend, finally solved the tension in their house. It's been a long time that they haven't really talk. The only time they can be together is Potions class but they can't really speak that much, not with the potions professor taking points after points from the Gryffindor for reasons that he can find.

Before lunch, the golden trio were inside the library, making the homework that will be due tomorrow. They sat at the usual seat they have. Harry already saw that Tetsuya is sitting beside Hermione and so he smiled at him. Tetsuya nodded in response before returning to his reading.

"It'll be better for us to do this today, after all, we might not have time tomorrow," Hermione says, looking at books after books that are on her side of table.

"But Hermione, this are a lot! We can do this later, can't we?"

"Ron, we might have a lot to do tomorrow! There will be an announcement at dinner on what will commence tomorrow and we might not have the time to finish it this night!"

"What will they announce tomorrow, Hermione?"

3…

2…

1…

"When did you get there!" Hermione shouted in a whisper.

Tetsuya put his book down and saw the surprise look in Hermione and Ron clutching his chest, looking as if he is calming his hearbeat, which he is doing. Harry laughed at their reactions. The librarian shot them a glare that made them shut up.

"I am not quite sure, Tetsuya. I only heard it from the other students. Oh! How is it going with your fellow Sycamores?"

Tetsuya smiled a little, "It is going great. There are certain things that happened last night but it is already sorted out. There is nothing to worry about."

The three nodded at this. They are back to the silence except for Hermione and Ron quarreling still because of the homeworks that are needed to be done. By lunch, they made their way towards the great hall. They separated themselves and each made their ways towards their long tables. Tetsuya sits in between Daiki and Shintaro. In front of him is Seijuro, who is in between Neville, at the right and Ryouta, at the left. Atsushi sat at the other side of Ryouta. They are already talking to each other and the awkward atmosphere lifted somewhat.

Samantha smiled at her students. They seemed to be getting along well now. She didn't know what to do though. What if Seijuro's attitude change and he is just acting as if everything's going well? There are a lot of 'what ifs' inside her mind but decided not to dwell on it too much. She will be able to think of what to do once the day is right. For now, she will be there when her students need her.

As for the headmaster, he is watching the way Samantha moves and give off aura. She is feeling confused and looking at where the head of house of Sycamore is looking at, he thinks he already know the caused in some of the changes on Samantha. He will talk with them later and he will soon know what really occured last night. They will have lunch for the meantime.

"And then, she said that she is just going to go there. Get it? She is going there when she just said that she will just stay," Ryouta narrated.

He laughs but when he saw that nobody laughs with him, he pouts. Tetsuya stares at him unimpressed while the others didn't laugh at the joke that looks as if it isn't meant to be one. Seijuro smiles at Ryouta and pat him on his right shoulder.

"You can do that next time, Kise. Right now, why don't we eat our lunch? We are summoned by the headmaster after lunch after all," Seijuro says.

Ryouta smiles at him, "Thank you Akashicchi!"

They ate lunch in silence. Their atmosphere is content and for once they are happy that they can talk without thinking if what they will say towards the other will not be replied by the others.

Lunch passed by fast. The students made their way towards their respective classes, all but the Sycamore students minus Neville. The said boy is not feeling well from exhausting himself from the charms class that morning. Neville took a rest after eating lunch while the others made their way towards the headmaster's office. They are accompanied by Professor McGonagall along the way. Samantha become Neville's companion but she said that she will be with them shortly afterwards. Albus welcomed them.

"Hello, Sycamores. Good afternoon we are having, yes?"

"Yes, indeed, sir," Seijuro replied with a kind smile, "I think I, Kise and Kuroko have the idea why we are here."

Albus nods with a smile, "Of course. I summoned all of you today because this incident did not only revolve on the three of you," Albus stares at Tetsuya, Ryouta and Seijuro, "but also to all the exchange students. As you have probably noticed, or know for that matter, Seijuro Akashi here, somehow, has forgetten what happened in the course of almost two weeks. He said that his memories of the past days are quite foggy, yes?"

When Seijuro nods, he continues, "I may not have the answer to this but I have a theory to say. Remember that this is only a theory, there is no evidence that what I will tell you is-"

A knock on the door cuts him. They all turn to the door to see Samantha, on her way walking towards their direction. Although she is walking in her normal manner, Albus and the Sycamore students know that something is wrong. They already know that there are some gestures that Samantha make whenever she is confused or another feeling. She nods at them and the Sycamores smiles at her. Samantha stands beside Minerva. Once she did this, Albus continues.

"As I was saying, this is just a theory. I believe that this has something to do with your wand, Seijuro, boy."

Daiki and Shintaro exchanged glances, Atsushi looks on, eating some of his snacks, Tetsuya is deadpan and Ryouta has his eyes widened. The wand that they are talking about is in Ryouta's pocket. He did not remove it nor touch it for any matter. It is just there. Seijuro stares at the headmaster with an unreadable expression.

"What do you mean it is about my wand, sir? I have it with me for years and yet nothing seemed to have happened except now. What changed?"

Albus looks at him with a gleam in his eyes, "It is just a theory, Seijuro. I am not quiet sure, myself, but if it is the caused of it, we have to make something to deal with it. Perhaps, buy you another?"

The room fell into silence. This time, it is not comfortable silence that the Sycamores experience that time at lunch and breakfast; it is eerily quiet. It is as if they returned what had happened last night. Ryouta and Tetsuya, especially, stares at the red haired, calm looking albeit thinking of what to do when the situation gets out of hand.

"What was that, sir?" Seijuro's voice is low, but it raised when he said the last word.

Minerva and Samantha exchanged glances to each other before understanding filled both of them. They nodded towards the other and telling the other with eyes on what to do. Samatha internally smiled at this. It is like them back from the days when they are only students.

"It is just something that came to my mind just now. We aren't sure on what to do since this is the first time for something like this to happen. I assure you that I will find a way to resolve this. For now," Albus paused and made short eye contact to all of the Sycamores with Minerva and Samantha, "Seijuro, you will not, by any means, except emergency, get a hold of your wand from the hands of Tetsuya and Ryouta. It is for all of our safety."

"Sir," Minerva cuts, "how will Seijuro here, go to his classes without a wand? It is not allowed in our school. Plus, it will cause some unnecessary fear for some of the students."

"I am well aware of that. And so, I have decided that the Sycamores will all be studying inside their own quarters. The professors will be the ones who will go on their room by then. We, Professor Buenaventura and I, already have this arrangement approved. What do you think?"

Atsushi withdraw his other hand from opening a wrapper of biscuits to stiffle a yawn before answering the headmaster, "That'll be okay for me as long as I can have my snacks."

"Good for me, too," says Shintaro.

"Nothing to do but to agree, so yeah I'm good with it," says Daiki, stretching.

Ryouta beamed a smile, "Works for me!"

Tetsuya nodded, "It is great, but will I be able to still go to the library?"

Albus smiles, "Of course you can, Tetsuya."

Everyone turns to the red haired. The leader of the group of the exchange students stayed quiet. He knows that they are doing this for him and he refuse to be a burden. He will be a burden further if he continues with his selfish wish of continuing their classes like the others. Like them, he is also afraid of himself. He didn't know that there are a lot of things that he is capable of doing. But just like what he concluded, he can't be a burden. He, being an Akashi, can't be a burden and so, he had no choice.

He nodded slowly, not saying anything more. Albus accepted this since he knows that the red haired already went to a lot of trouble just to make sure that he won't be bothering anyone. Minerva watched the scene unfold and are impressed with the maturity that the students shows. They are only third years that looks as if they are below fifteen. She will have the headmaster speak with her later, not now, but maybe later without the interruption of any students.

"Now that this is temporarily resolved, you may now return to your quarters. Your head of house, Professor Buenaventura, although, will be staying as we have another issue to solve," Albus says.

The Sycamores bowed to the headmaster, just like their tradition back from where they are and each left the room one by one. The students are walking in silence. Shintaro is in front with Tetsuya, leading, Seijuro, Daiki and Ryouta after them while the violet haired male, Atsushi, is behind them, eating as usual.

In front, Shintaro and Tetsuya are quiet, each deep in their thoughts. Shintaro shot a sideway glance at the male beside him. He never thought that this male is related to Seijuro and a Kuroko at that! Shintaro may not look like it, but he knows the Kuroko clan all too well. At least, he knows it more than that of the Akashi clan. The clan is the strongest in Japan. When they suddenly disappeared, the Akashi's took over the crown of being the strongest. There are a lot of clans before that tried to make a connection, making some of sons or daughters marry one of the Kuroko's.

He is taken away from his deep thinking when he heard the light blue haired male mutter a new password. It isn't Tranquility anymore, it is now, 'severed connection'. Shintaro's eyes widened. He coughs a little to regain his composure and all the Sycamores entered. They do not know what to expect, but they wish that nothing will again be connected to them. There are already a lot of things that happened, and they only have less than two weeks of their stay. They wished that this will be resolved and nothing will happen next after this. They could only wish after all.

 _ **Hey guys. Is my way of writing improving at all? I just wanted to ask since nobody is leaving a single review for me to improve my writing style. You can pm me even if you aren't dropping a review. Enough of that, this is not a space for me to say something like this...**_

 _ **First of all, Merry Christmas to all! I was supposed to post this chapter earlier but meh, nevermind. Second, Belated Happy Birthday to Akashi Seijuro (Seijuurou [I think this is how you really spell his name]). Now the surprise begins...**_

 ** _Okay, for the stories that I told everybody that will have a daily update: Magic (this one), Syntax Error, Pieces of Shards, Until Then, Try to Understand, shall I drop the bomb...? They are (dun! dun! dun! dun!) part of the same book series! Yeah, so sorry. They seemed to have no connection what so ever but they will be connected once all of them reach the chapter 12 and above. That was the reason why I am desperate to add everything and pause the story when they reach the 12th chapter. For those who wants to know the order of the book series before the 12th chapter of the stories (cause I won't be telling anyone that until I reach the 12th chapters of the five stories), you can pm me or review._**

 _ **That is all. I am sorry the author's note in this story is quite long (well, okay, l onger than I thought it would be). I hope you will enjoy the above mentioned stories, while they still makes sense. Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapters.**_


End file.
